


1 New Notification

by solaarii



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Multi, Nonsense, everything is a mistake, i wish i were kidding, joke mentions of vore, overarching story somewhere, really old memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaarii/pseuds/solaarii
Summary: kagarot: the hell does that mean?Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen: that's how it is on this bitch of an earthhammer time: miku noSmitty Werbenjagermanjensen: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Or,A chat fic nobody but myself asked for!





	1. c'est la vie

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen**  added kagarot, hammer time, space ranger, and 4 other people into the chat!  
  
 _ **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** renamed the chat **Miku Miku Kingdomu**._  
  
 **hammer time** : what fresh hell awaits this time?  
  
 **kagarot:**  AYYY PARTAAAAAY~~~  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : welcome to my new KINGDOM. Now everyone behave, be nice, and idk don't screw up anything? Please???  
  
 **hammer time** : you did this to yourself  
  
 **space ranger** : I'm gonna guess... Smitty is Miku... Kagarot is Len...  
  
 **kagarot** : o u kno it ☆ babe ;)  
  
 **space ranger** : ...  
  
 **space ranger** : Um?   
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : this is a family friendly server!!  
  
 **kagarot** : ;)))   
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ;~;  
  
 **kagarot** :  ~~it's ok miki's cool with it~~  
  
 **hammer time** :  _d o n ' t_  
  
 **space ranger** : I'm sorry but who's hammer time?  
  
 **kagarot** : LMFAO  
  
 **hammer time** : wow  
  
 **hammer time** : thanks cousin you also have a very special place in my kokoro  
  
 **Nyancat** : lolol family drama in the hisssssshouse!!!  
  
 **space ranger** : djfkskfgsdf nO PIKO I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME ON HERE!!!  
  
 **hammer time** : no its ok i mean  _ **i**  _thought we were family but you know whatever  
  
 **space ranger** : NO FSFGSFGSFSFG PIKO WE ARE FAMILY!!!!  
  
 **OWARI NO** : omg omg wait no don't start more drama until i get popcorn pLS???  
  
 **kagarot** : is that best boy fukase???   
  
 **OWARI NO** : depends is that best boy len???  
  
 **kagarot** : ;))))  
  
 **OWARI NO** : ;))))  
  
 **Nyancat** : this is too gay can we plEASE return to the family drama??  
  
 **space ranger** : sfgdfdsff but thwre's no drama????  
  
 **OWARI NO** : thwre's  
  
 **Nyancat** : thwre's something wrong here  
  
 **kagarot** : rlly???? I don't think thwre's any problem here???  
  
 **space ranger** : fsrgsrttesrr why are you guys in perfect synchronization outside of group projects???  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : guys;;;;;;;;;  
  
 **hammer time** : the REAL miki knows how to proofread before sending a text  
  
 **hammer time** : i see the actual reason you didn't know who i was  
  
 **hammer time** : it's  
  
 **hammer time** : because  
  
 **hammer time** : ....  
  
 **Nyancat** : omg???  
  
 **OWARI NO** : I Am On The Edge Of My Seat  
  
 **hammer time** : ....  
  
 **hammer time** : ........ (len)  
  
 **kagarot** : (what?)  
  
 **hammer time** : .......... (u kno)  
  
 **kagarot** : (????)  
  
 **hammer time** : ...................  
  
 **kagarot** : (OH)  
  
 **kagarot** :  _FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z_  
  
 **space ranger** : .......  
  
 **Nyancat** : LMFAO I'M  
  
 **OWARI NO** : yoU GUYS ARE SUCH FUCKIN WEEBS DSDGSDFSD  
  
 **kagarot** : UH FALSE WE'RE ALL WEEBS HERE OK  
  
 **space ranger** : Does that really count since the majority of us are either Japanese or Japanese American?  
  
 **hammer time** : false bc i'm actually british  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : that's oliver!! don't take away his nationality!!!  
  
 **hammer time** : well he's not here right now is he?  
  
 **hammer time** : besides i'm doing the american thing by taking over someone's culture  
  
 **kagarot** : shIT THROW THAT HISTORICAL SHADE PIKO  
  
 **Nyancat** : DHAKKFKFADGA P R E A C H  
  
 **kagarot** : i can't believe piko summed up western history in one sentence good shit  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : no!!!!!!   
  
 **OWARI NO** : hey so when are all yall gonna stop hiding and come say hey?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i super promise i won't be too gay if that scares you lol  
  
 **Nyancat** : yeah lesbihonest with each other  
  
 **OWARI NO** : yaaaas i love me some of that mlm and wlw solidarity  
  
 **Nyancat** : girls? yeah i've heard of em  
  
 **OWARI NO** : waves lesbian ally flag  
  
 **Nyancat** : uwu  
  
 **space ranger** : You two are too much  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i guess thwre's a problem miki??  
  
 **space ranger** : DHFKDKAFGS LET ME LIVE  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : please!!! don't attack my child!!!  
  
 **space ranger** : SINCE WHEN WAS I YOUR CHILD???? WHAT'S HAPPENING  
  
 **hammer time** : first you forget your cousin and now you're forgetting your mom???  
  
 **hammer time** : miki be real with me have you been fraternizing with.....  
  
 **hammer time** : (low voice) wheat and wheat byproducts?  
  
 **space ranger** : What?  
  
 **kagarot** : (police sounds) NOBODY MOVE WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED  
  
 **OWARI NO** : OFFICER PLEASE IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING  
  
 **Nyancat** : PUT YOUR HANDS UP, ASSHOLE, WE GOT WORD THAT THERE'S BEEN SOME ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES HAPPENING HERE  
  
 **hammer time** : shit shIT MIKI YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE  
  
 **space ranger** : ???? WHY????????  
  
 **kagarot** : ANY SIGN OF RESISTANCE WILL BE MET WITH FORCE  
  
 **hammer time** : gdi miki! FUKASE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO  
  
 **OWARI NO** :  _BUT PIKO IT'S STILL NOT READY_  
  
 **hammer time** : WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR READY, FUKASE, WE ONLY HAVE TIME FOR NOW  
  
 **OWARI NO** : FINE BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU  
  
 **space ranger** : But you didn't????  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : just leave them be, miki ;;;  
  
 **OWARI NO** : HEY IROHA  
  
 **Nyancat** : WHAT  
  
 **OWARI NO** : SAW YOU HANGING OUT WITH LEN THE OTHER DAY  
  
 **kagarot** : oh no  
  
 **Nyancat** : FUKASE IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
 **OWARI NO** : (pulls out gun) I WON'T HESITATE BITCH  
  
 **Nyancat** : (dies)  
  
 **kagarot** : IROHAAAAAAAAAA  
  
 **kagarot** : you...... you were the best lesbian partner a guy could ever have but now  
  
 **kagarot** : n-now.........  
  
 **kagarot** :  _FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z_  
  
 **space ranger** : i haTE ALL OF YOU  
  
 **OWARI NO** : ♡♡♡♡♡♡  
  
 **kagarot** : ♡♡♡♡♡  
  
 **hammer time** : ♡♡♡♡♡  
  
 **Nyancat** : ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
  
 **space ranger** : ......  
  
 **space ranger** : b y e  
  
 _ **space ranger** is offline  
_  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : MIKI BBY COME BACK!!!!  
  
 **spiderfukker** : that was a mess  
  
 **OWARI NO** : YO WTF  
  
 **kagarot** : FSFGSGJSFGHSF WHO THE HELL  
  
 **hammer time** : wow ok i don't wanna be british anymore  
  
 **hammer time** : @space ranger I'm sorry please come back I'm japanese again  
  
 **spiderfukker** : what?  
  
 **spiderfukker** : is there something on my face?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen this was never a family friendly server At All  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oliver;;;;;; why;;;;;;;;?  
 _  
 **space ranger** is online  
_  
 **spiderfukker** : ....?  
  
 **space ranger** : nope  
  
 _ **space ranger** is offline  
_  
 **OWARI NO** : LMAO  
  
 **Nyancat** : she couldn't handle the kink  
  
 **kagarot** : kinkshaming? in  _my_  server?  
  
 **hammer time** : it's actually miku's server  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : !!!!  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : is this the respect and recognition i've been longing for finally coming into fruition?!  
  
 **hammer time** : but   
  
 **hammer time** :  _it's more likely than you think_  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i give and i give and i give  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : only for you to kick me down  
  
 **hammer time** : someone has to keep your ego in check  
  
 **kagarot** : oml okok cus we're all curious ill ask  
  
 **Nyantcat** : uMM?? FALSE  
  
 **Nyancat** : oliver honey you don't EVER have to explain your kinks  
  
 **Nyancat** : we'll respect them bc we love you  
  
 **Nyancat** : and i welcome our token spider fucker  
  
 **OWARI NO** : TSDTSDGRWAFTEEDF I'M LOSING MY MI ND IRO HA LMAO  
  
 **spiderfukker** : token what?  
  
 **kagarot** : bruh  
  
 **spiderfukker** : OH  
  
 **spiderfukker** : sorry lol forgot  
  
 _ **spiderfukker** changed their name to **The Token Brit**_  
  
 **The Token Brit** : is that better or should i use something else?  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : nonono that's perfect!!!  
  
 **kagarot** : i'm gonna dm you for the back story on that name @The Token Brit  
  
 **The Token Brit** : oh long story short, i won a bet that involved eating a spider  
  
 **OWARI NO** : UH I AIN'T FUCKING WITH THAT  
  
 **hammer time** : w a i t  
  
 **kagarot** : the truth is out oliver vores spiders  
  
 **Nyancat** : nOOOOO  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i mean  
  
 **OWARI NO** : OLIVER NO  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : he didn't actually eat the spider guys  
  
 **hammer time** : pics or it didn't happen  
  
 **The Token Brit** : miku hush  
  
 **The Token Brit** : you were the only one there  
  
 **kagarot** : so what is the truth  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : he just really likes spiders ==;;;  
  
 **The Token Brit** : they're usually better than people  
  
 **The Token Brit** : but you guys are average  
  
 **The Token Brit** : for a bunch of weebs  
  
 **Nyancat** : i don't wanna hear that from the token brit spider fucker  
  
 **OWARI NO** : RSDGSSFGGER IROHA I'M DYING  
  
 **kagarot** : i m c r ying  
  
 **hammer time** : you're doing amazing sweetie  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : this is going downhill fast  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i won't take shit from a 2010 meme  
  
 **Nyancat** : IT'S 2011 BITCH  
  
 **Nyancat** : DON'T DISRESPECT ART LIKE THAT BITCH  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i ain't never gonna stop loving you bitch  
  
 **kagarot** : awww bitch ♡♡♡  
  
 **hammer time** : this server was a mistake but i'm loving every second of it  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : yeah i'm starting to have second thoughts lol;;;  
  
 **hammer time** : you made your bed  
  
 **kagarot** : yeah come back to bed babe ;))))  
  
 **OWARI NO** : Um???? Bitch are you cheating on me right now????  
  
 **kagarot** : it's a big enough bed ;))))  
  
 **OWARI NO** : you raise up a good point  
  
 **Nyancat** : wow you can cut this sexual tension with a spoon  
  
 **kagarot** : you're just mad bc you're never little spoon  
  
 **Nyancat** : i must admit that  
  
 **Nyancat** : it does get tiring being the big spoon all the time  
  
 **Nyancat** : but it can't be helped since my dakis don't have arms  
  
 **OWARI NO** : shfjjfkshdfg  
  
 **OWARI NO** : everything iroha says is gold  
  
 **Nyancat** : uwu ♡  
  
 **kagarot** : uuwuu  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : iroha i'll be your big spoon ♡  
  
 **Nyancat** : god miku that was so gay i love  
  
 **hammer time** : wow we got TWO cheaters in this server  
  
 **Nyancat** : lmfao i'm stealing ur gurl whatchu gonna do pikochu??? >:3c  
  
 **The Token Brit** : >:3c  
  
 **Nyancat** : uh gross  
  
 **Nyancat** : don't copy me spider fucker  
  
 **The Token Brit** : 3:(  
  
 **Nyancat** : ??????  
  
 **OWARI NO** : it's a sad face with the 3 as the mouth iroro  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i'm no one's!!!!  
  
 **kagarot** : BABE   
  
 **kagarot** : WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT US?  
  
 **kagarot** : WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIMES YOU HAD THE ANSWER???  
  
 **OWARI NO** : WHAT ABOUT TRUST?  
  
 **hammer time** : >:/  
  
 **hammer time** : i see how it is  
  
 **hammer time** : you find your rl cat girl and leave me  
  
 **hammer time** : i guess it's the life of a white haired anime boy  
  
 **hammer time** : it's only a matter of time that i die for the sake of the plot  
  
 **Nyancat** : we have a redhead here so maybe not?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : we're not in rwby i'm fine  
  
 **kagarot** : yEAH we're written better  
  
 **The Token Brit** : you leave my boy roman out of this  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : needed more twin tails  
  
 **hammer time** : the closest we got was the gay pride cat girl  
  
 **Nyancat** : I KIN WITH NEON KATT  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i hope she died in the fall of beacon  
  
 **Nyancat** : bITCH GO GET EATEN BY YOUR BIRD  
  
 **OWARI NO** : F U CKI M DY IN G SCOOB  
  
 **The Token Brit** : YOU LEAVE JAMES OUT OF THIS  
  
 **Nyancat** : GO VORE A SPIDER  
  
 **kagarot** : RSFGSDFGSSFG HOLY SHIT  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : HE DIDN'T ACTUALLY EAT THE SPIDER OMG  
  
 **The Token Brit** : miku give me admin privileges  
  
 **The Token Brit** : it's for the greater good that we turn iroha into an outdoor cat  
  
 **Nyancat** : i'll be the new kit in town  
  
 **kagarot** : what's new pussycat?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : WHOOOA O OOOH  
  
 **Nyancat** : not the john mulany reference i was going for but nice to see we're all here  
  
 **hammer time** : speaking of john mulaney  
  
 **kagarot** : ugg we get it  
  
 **kagarot** : he queerbaited  
  
 **kagarot** : shut up tumblr go find drama in a drain  
  
 **hammer time** : i was gonna say i was going to mcdonalds  
  
 **hammer time** : and if anyone wanted to come with  
  
 **hammer time** : but fuck you  
  
 **hammer time** : and the happy meal toy i was gonna surprise you with :(  
  
 **kagarot** : fsfgsdf wait bby i can change!!!!!  
  
 **hammer time** : too late sweet cheeks i ain't coming back  
  
 **kagarot** : bbyyyyyy ;(((((  
  
 **OWARI NO** : LMAO wait piko pick me up  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i got money this time  
  
 **Nyancat** : how much?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : enough for chicken nuggets!!!  
  
 **OWARI NO** : im excite  
  
 **Nyancat** : damn  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : it's okay iroha, i'll buy you something  
  
 **Nyancat** : nah lol  
  
 **Nyancat** : i was gonna make that 69 cents joke  
  
 **hammer time** : nobody invited you smitty :/  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : I WAS THE ONE WHO INVITED YOU TO MCDONALDS  
  
 **OWARI NO** : omg was this one of those fabled  
  
 **OWARI NO** :  _het dates_  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i refuse to be the token gay guy here  
  
 **hammer time** : r u d e  
  
 **hammer time** : i'm bi you asshole  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : let's not do this rn pls;;;  
  
 **Nyancat** : it's okay miku miku  
  
 **Nyancat** : you can dump piko  
  
 **Nyancat** : and love me instead ;))))  
  
 **hammer time** : iroha i'm gonna turn you into an outdoor cat soon  
  
 **Nyancat** : you and what admin power  
  
 **hammer time** : CHECK MY ROLE BITCH  
  
 **kagarot** : oml  
  
 **kagarot** : he's right you know  
  
 **Nyancat** : ?!?!?!   
  
 **Nyancat** : MIKU????  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : he........  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : he asked so  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i call favoritism  
  
 **kagarot** : miku bb  
  
 **kagarot** : may i haz admin power?  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : but miki already has the role and i mean four admins is kinda  
  
 **kagarot** : m m miku ;;  
  
 **OWARI NO** : props to miku for not giving a 2003 meme admin powers  
  
 **Nyancat** : omg it's 2007  
  
 **Nyancat** : do i need to hold a history of memes class???  
  
 **Nyancat** : bc none of nyall know your damn memes  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i refuse to be taught by someone who unironically used 'nyall' in a sentence  
  
 **Nyancat** : isn't it ironic?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : I-R-O-N-I-C-I-N-O-R-I-R-O-N-I-C  
  
 **hammer time** : only fukase can get mcdonalds with me  
  
 **hammer time** : i always reward bo burnham references  
  
 **OWARI NO** : hELL YEAH GETTING ME THEM CHICKEN NUGS  
  
 **hammer time** : strike one  
  
 **OWARI NO** : :(  
  
 **hammer time** : i'm gonna go pick you up now  
  
 **hammer time** : vroom vroom drive thru  
  
 _ **hammer time** is offline_  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i'm getting that sweet sweet chicken now homies  
  
 ** _OWARI NO_  ** _is offline_  
  
 **The Token Brit** : miku miku you still going to the happy clown?   
  
 **Nyancat** : the w h a t  
  
 **The Token Brit** : mcdonalds  
  
 **The Token Brit** : keep up pussy cat  
  
 **Nyancat** : :/  
  
 **kagarot** : i'll go with you miku!!!!  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : yep still going  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : but i'm gonna be fancy and dine in  
  
 **The Token Brit** : ohh how sophistacalaca  
  
 **kagarot** : omg oliver  
  
 **kagarot** : you doing ok buddy  
  
 **The Token Brit** : james flew into my screen  
  
 **Nyancat** : and so the feast begins  
  
 **The Token Brit** : MY BIRD ISN'T GOING TO EAT ME  
  
 **Nyancat** : sAYS YOU  
  
 **kagarot** : @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen let's go to mcdonalssssss  
  
 **Nyancat** : mcdonllll  
  
 **The Token Brit** : mcd  
  
 **kagarot** : ah yes the younger sibling of mcr  
  
 **Nyancat** : careful len your inner emo is showing  
  
 **kagarot** : i'm too spicy for the emo days  
  
 **Nyancat** : but are you CAROLINA GHOST PEPPERS SPICY  
  
 **kagarot** : ooof you got  
  
 **The Token Brit** : ???  
  
 **Nyancat** : len did you die???  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i can't believe len mcfuckin died  
  
 **Nyancat** : i call all his anime waifus   
  
 **The Token Brit** : i call his computer  
  
 **Nyancat** : aw shit i should've called that  
  
 **Nyancat** : his computer's almost as nice as miki and piko's  
  
 **Nyancat** : then i call his wall scrolls  
  
 **The Token Brit** : um i want the computer chair  
  
 **kagarot** : omg no lmao  
  
 **Nyancat** : aw shit he lives  
  
 **kagarot** : miku came over without telling me  
  
 **kagarot** : had to do  
  
 **kagarot** : damage control  
  
 **kagarot** : also  
  
 **kagarot** : iroha i thought we were lgbtbcpc???  
  
 **The Token Brit** : you lost me after the t  
  
 **Nyancat** : lesbian gay bi trans buddy cop partners in crime  
  
 **kagarot** : it's our thing  
  
 **The Token Brit** : uhh isn't buddy cop partners in crime contradictory?  
  
 **Nyancat** : it's not like we didn't think of that  
  
 **kagarot** : bc we didn't  
  
 **Nyancat** : yep  
  
 **The Token Brit** : :/  
  
 **Nyancat** : okok len  
  
 **Nyancat** : at least half of the waifus  
  
 **kagarot** : we can share the waifus  
  
 **Nyancat** : thats my lgbtbcpc  
  
 **Nyancat** : anyway what's up with the damage control?  
  
 **kagarot** : sis tried hitting on miku again  
  
 **Nyancat** : omfggg  
  
 **The Token Brit** : ohhh  
  
 **kagarot** : sis be thirsty  
  
 **The Token Brit** : why are you two such players and flirts  
  
 **kagarot** : we love freely and openly ☆  
  
 **kagarot** : btw do you guys want mcdonalds?  
  
 **Nyancat** : i don't feel like going out today soz  
  
 **kagarot** : is okbby we deliver  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i want large fries and a strawberry milkshake  
  
 **Nyancat** : gimme some apple pies then  
  
 **Nyancat** : tell miku that she can come over pls  
  
 **The Token Brit** : wait pic  
  
 **Nyancat** : ???  
  
 **Nyancat** : i'm not sending pics you perv  
  
 **kagarot** : lol  
  
 **kagarot** : miku went to get oliver  
  
 **kagarot** : i'm manning the kindomu karriage  
  
 **Nyancat** : w h a t  
  
 **Nyancat** : is she abducting all of us???  
  
 **kagarot** : nah lol  
  
 **kagarot** : says that we're gonna get mcdonna  
  
 **kagarot** : and then go to your place  
  
 **kagarot** : better clean up those sanrio doujinshi lmfao  
  
 **Nyancat** : DUDE GROSS WTF  
  
 **Nyancat** : NEVER LEWD HELLO KITTY WTF WTF  
  
 **Nyancat** : you're uninvited  
  
 **Nyancat** : i'd rather have the spider fucker over you rn  
  
 **The Token Brit** : aww iroha i knew you cared  
  
 **Nyancat** : i take it back  
  
 _ **OWARI NO** is online_  
  
 **OWARI NO** : um yall having a mickey mac attack at iroha's???  
  
 **kagarot** : ye  
  
 **Nyancat** : uh only miku was invited idk what nyall are talking about  
  
 **kagarot** : bb  
  
 **kagarot** : i'll give you my happy meal toy  
  
 **The Token Brit** : that sounds like a euphemism says miku  
  
 **Nyancat** : knowing len? nah  
  
 **kagarot** : i'd never do that to my best girl ♡♡♡♡  
  
 **Nyancat** : god that's so gay  
  
 **kagarot** : that"s when you're supposed to say that i'm best boy  
  
 **kagarot** : wtf iroha come on  
  
 _ **space ranger** is online_  
  
 **The Token Brit** : aye mate you staying this time?  
  
 **space ranger** : piko called me  
  
 **space ranger** : he told me to report whatever trash talk you guys were saying about him  
  
 **Nyancat** : lol i guess fukase isn't a reliable source  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i focus on the positives in life  
  
 **The Token Brit** : that's pretty petty  
  
 **OWARI NO** : aww you think i'm pretty?  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i'll admit that was well played  
  
 **space ranger** : yeah so i'm still on a call with piko and kind of fukase?  
  
 **space ranger** : there's a party at iroha's?  
  
 **Nyancat** : fsdfsdffsd I SAID ONLY MIKU SINCE SHE BOUGHT ME APPLE PIES  
  
 **The Token Brit** : i got you some fries  
  
 **The Token Brit** : but like  
  
 **The Token Brit** : only the bits  
  
 **OWARI NO** : GIVE HER THE BITS! SHE WANTS THE BITS!  
  
 **kagarot** : that HAS to be a euphemism   
  
 **space ranger** : g u y s  
  
 **space ranger** : apparently piko agrees and he's also laughing  
  
 **space ranger** : sdfsfgds fukase can't you just type it out so that i can focus on homework?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : ehhh  
  
 **OWARI NO** : but then i can't shit post?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : also it's no euphemism   
  
 **OWARI NO** : it's from steven universe you assholes  
  
 **kagarot** : i'm not caught up but miku is and she started singing the water witch song  
  
 **OWARI NO** : U G H I SHOULD'VE GONE WITH MOM  
  
 **OWARI NO** : DAD WON'T LET ME SING  
  
 **kagarot** : l m a o tHAT'S WHAT YOU GET CHEATER  
  
 **kagarot** : mom says we're gonna go to chuck e cheese if we behave at iroha's  
  
 **space ranger** : wait i wanna go!!  
  
 **space ranger** : oh piko just called me a traitor aha ;;  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i wanna gooooooo  
  
 **The Token Brit** : you gotta defect to show your loyalty  
  
 **OWARI NO** : oh dad just retaliated  
  
 **OWARI NO** : we're gonna get ice cream tomorrow  
  
 **Nyancat** : so????  
  
 **OWARI NO** : lmao and then we're gonna go to this indoor amusement park  
  
 **The Token Brit** : piko you absolute madman  
  
 **The Token Brit** : if my life weren't dependent on miku being behind the wheel i would've defected  
  
 **kagarot** : o l i v e r  
  
 **Nyancat** : WE DON'T NEED HIM ANYWAY  
  
 **kagarot** : ngl i wanna go to the indoor place  
  
 **kagarot** : but i gotta stay loyal to my lgbtbcpc and miku miku kingdomu  
  
 **The Token Brit** : btw iroha we're at the curb outside your place  
  
 **Nyancat** : k  
  
 _ **Nyancat** is idle_  
  
 **OWARI NO** : or you can take a vacation lenny  
  
 **OWARI NO** : eh lenlen  
  
 **OWARI NO** : an indoor rollercoaster  
  
 **OWARI NO** : we can play some laser tag  
  
 **space ranger** : fukase is legit saying these aloud before texting these oml  
  
 **kagarot** : oml u cute dork  
  
 **OWARI NO** : don't out me like this  
  
 **OWARI NO** : weren't we supposed to be comrades?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : compadres?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : como se dice... best friends at this point?  
  
 **space ranger** : mejores amigos  
  
 **OWARI NO** : quoi?  
  
 **space ranger** : spanish???  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i'm pretty sure i was using french  
  
 **space ranger** : no???  
  
 **OWARI NO** : ah well you know what they say  
  
 **OWARI NO** : c'est la vie  
  
 **space ranger** : im  
  
 **space ranger** : i meAN  
  
 **space ranger** : PEOPLE SAY THAT BUT IT'S NOT ACTUALLY RELEVANT?  
  
 **OWARI NO** : meh  
  
 **OWARI NO** : anyway i gotta charge my phone so miki i'm borrowing your charger as soon as i take over your room  
  
 **space ranger** : adfsdgddgfs fOR THE LAST TIME  
  
 **space ranger** : YOU DON'T LIVE HERE  
  
 **OWARI NO** : any daughter of miku is a sibling of mine so your home is also mine  
  
 **space ranger** : THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!!!!  
  
 **OWARI NO** : meh  
  
 **OWARI NO** :  _c'est la vie_  
  
 **kagarot** : the hell does that mean?  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : that's how it is on this bitch of an earth  
  
 **hammer time** : miku  _no  
  
_ **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
 **space ranger** : oh  
  
 **kagarot** : what up mmmmmiki?  
  
 **space ranger** : there's another person in this chat right?  
  
 **kagarot** : wait rlly????  
  
 **kagarot** : oh i see  
  
 **kagarot** : idk who they are  
  
 **OWARI NO** : ooooo mysteryyyyy  
  
 **OWARI NO** : i also dk  
  
 **hammer time** : i stan donkey kong as well  
  
 **OWARI NO** : DHSJDJGKSG  
  
 **OWARI NO** : I DON'T NEED THIS SASS  
  
 **OWARI NO** : WHAT I NEED IS MIKI'S CHARGER SO PLS EXCUSE  
  
 ** _OWARI NO_  ** _is offline_  
  
 **space ranger** : oh dear  
  
 **kagarot** : lo CK YOUR DOOR MIKI!!!!!!!  
  
 **space ranger** : DHSJFKKSD BBL  
  
 _ **space ranger** is Do Not Disturb_  
  
 **kagarot** : oof  
  
 **kagarot** : @hammer time dad what happenes  
  
 **hammer time** : fukase tripped running upstairs lmao  
  
 **kagarot** : FHSJFKLDADF LMFAO  
  
 **kagarot** : sounds about right  
  
 **kagarot** : brb  
  
 **kagarot** : iroha's making me run paper plate duty  
  
 **hammer time** : that's fancy for a mcdonalds run  
  
 **kagarot** : yeeee  
  
 **kagarot** : well she also wants us to finish off her left overs  
  
 **kagarot** : brb  
  
 _ **kagarot** is idle_  
  
 **hammer time** : alone again :(  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i'm still here!!  
  
 **hammer time** : ??  
  
 **hammer time** : are you hiding from iroha's wrath?  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : no lmao i bought the food so  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i get to chill out  
  
 **hammer time** : idk if you're the queen of this place or a very misinformed knave  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : bold of you to assume any of you have roles  
  
 **hammer time** : uM MY ADMIN STATUS SAYS OTHERWISE ASSHOLE  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : we, the queen, have the power to release you from the role k n a v e  
  
 **hammer time** : viva la revolution antoinette  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i'm queen of hearts or nothing  
  
 **hammer time** : nah  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i'm gonna guillotine your sassy mouth  
  
 **Nyancat** : what pikopiko is trying to say  
  
 **Nyancat** : is that your the queen of his hato  
  
 **hammer time** : you're*  
  
 **Nyancat** : see he agrees that YOU are  
  
 **hammer time** : ...  
  
 **hammer time** : that was well played  
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : :p   
  
 **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ooo oliver finished heating up the food!!  
  
 _ **Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** is offline_  
  
 **hammer time** : ...  
  
 **Nyancat** : pats  
  
 **Nyancat** : you know what they say  
  
 **Nyancat** : that's how it is on this bitch of an earth  
  
 **hammer time** : :/


	2. that's so sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Token Brit: that's so sad
> 
> The Token Brit: iroha play eye of the tiger
> 
> Nyancat: wtf??? why???
> 
> The Token Brit: we need a training montage

**OWARI NO** : oml iroha jumped super high today   
  
**Nyancat** : i'm gonna disown you  
  
**OWARI NO** : nobody but hugh jackman owns this ass  
  
**Nyancat** : jackman is already ripped  
  
**OWARI NO** : ??  
  
**Nyancat** : but he doesn't have to be ripped off  
  
**OWARI NO** : fhsjfjfksd bby why this  
  
**OWARI NO** : why do you do this  
  
**Nyancat** : it's just so easy??  
  
**kagarot** : what's this about my buddy cop jumping?  
  
**Nyancat** : he's just exaggerating ok  
  
**Nyancat** : i jumped the normal amount  
  
**OWARI NO** : we were just chilling on campus right  
  
**OWARI NO** : iroha was on her phone  
  
**OWARI NO** : prolly finding those tinder boxes  
  
**Nyancat** : i wAS PLAYING NEKOME  
  
**Nyancat** : STOP TELLING PEOPLE I'M ON TINDER  
  
**OWARI NO** : oh sorry  
  
**OWARI NO** : she was playing crazy cat lady simulator  
  
**Nyancat** : that cuts me deep  
  
**kagarot** : it ok bby  
  
**kagarot** : i loved neko atsume  
  
**Nyancat** : len is the only real lesbian ally  
  
**kagarot** : uwu  
  
**OWARI NO** : ANYWAY  
  
**OWARI NO** : so she was super absorbed into cat abducting  
  
**Nyancat** : STOP MAKING IT SOUND BAD  
  
**OWARI NO** : in the midst of catching pussies  
  
**Nyancat** : DHJDKGKSKFH  
  
**kagarot** : GKDJFJKALFHHJFF OML  
  
**OWARI NO** : this girl comes up  
  
**OWARI NO** : taps iroha on the shoulder  
  
**OWARI NO** : and i kid you not  
  
**OWARI NO** : iroha made the loudest cat meow hiss sound ever and jumped onto the picnic table we were chilling on  
  
**OWARI NO** : the plaza was deadass quiet like tumbleweed awkward quiet  
  
**OWARI NO** : and the girl apologized before walking away and going to a different table  
  
**kagarot** : omg iroha  
  
**kagarot** : l m a o  
  
**OWARI NO** : the girl actually came back and then handed me (read: avoiding iroha) a flyer for this bake sale her club's doing  
  
**OWARI NO** : and then ran off lm aoooo  
  
**Nyancat** : DISOWNED  
  
**The Token Brit** : wait  
  
**The Token Brit** : that tortured puss sound was iroha?  
  
**OWARI NO** : FHSJFKSF LMFAO  
  
**kagarot** : ;))))))  
  
**Nyancat** : i hATE BOTH OF YOU  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : y a l l   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : leave my bb alone  
  
**kagarot** : aren't you in class little lady ?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : 15 minute break  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : piko and miki went out to buy snacks  
  
**kagarot** : oml errand cousins  
  
**Nyancat** : oh yeah they actually just passed us  
  
**OWARI NO** : yee  
  
**The Token Brit** : was it love at first sight?  
  
**Nyancat** : depends on if you mean those delicious donuts they were carrying then yes  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh shit  
  
**The Token Brit** : thEY GOT DONUTS?  
  
**The Token Brit** : I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DONUTS  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjen** : no they got donuts for ME  
  
**OWARI NO** : this is tyranny  
  
**OWARI NO** : WE MUST OVERTHROW  
  
**kagarot** : lmao  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : if you give me cash then i'll get you donuts after class??  
  
**OWARI NO** : bold of you to assume i have money  
  
**Nyancat** : some third grader stole your lunch money again?  
  
**OWARI NO** : gdi iroha  
  
**OWARI NO** : go back to playing with your virtual pussy  
  
**Nyancat** : DHSJFKFKASDFA  
  
**kagarot** : l m a o  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : donut delivery heeere brb  
  
**kagarot** : no brb it's bbl!!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : len you're the only one of us who actually pays attention in class lollll  
  
**OWARI NO** : irobabe that's what students do  
  
**Nyancat** : i know what i said  
  
**kagarot** : and that's why you're retaking stats without me :P  
  
**Nyancat** : i'm gay and can't do math  
  
**OWARI NO** : don't perpetuate that stereotype oml  
  
**OWARI NO** : SOME OF US GAYS ENJOY MATH  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'm not one of them but len sure as hell is  
  
**kagarot** : uwu  
  
**kagarot** : i like numbers lmao  
  
**OWARI NO** : then you're gonna love mine ;)  
  
**kagarot** : oml bby you're on speed dial ;)  
  
**Nyancat** : yeah as a side gay  
  
**OWARI NO** : irOHA LET ME LIVE FOR ONE SECOND  
  
**kagarot** : fhsjfkfsf it's not true bby  
  
**kagarot** : you're my #1!!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : len buddy  
  
**Nyancat** : you don't need to comfort him with a lie  
  
**OWARI NO** : i r o h a  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'm gonna kick your ass  
  
**OWARI NO** : and then take your cats  
  
**Nyancat** : i'd like to see you try   
  
**kagarot** : guys no!!!!!  
  
**kagarot** : this is a nice server!!!!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : none of the admins are online..........  
  
**The Token Brit** : ......we can do whatever we want  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : A H E M  
  
**The Token Brit** : ....TO ENSURE THAT MIKU'S SERVER IS NICE AND FRIENDLY  
  
**The Token Brit** : hello m'ku  
  
**Nyancat** : this server is only a few days old and i already want to burn it  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i'm keeping my eye on you oliver  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh blush  
  
**hammer time** : that's gonna be tough  
  
**hammer time** : considering how short he is  
  
**space ranger** : lol piko you're not any better  
  
**hammer time** : miki i'm gonna shove you off your chair  
  
**space ranger** : try to reach, shortie  
  
**Nyancat** : i love family drama  
  
**OWARI NO** : hello officer i'm witnessing a petty sib feud and idk which side i wanna root for  
  
**hammer time** : mine obviously  
  
**space ranger** : oh no, fukase knows which one to side with  
  
**space ranger** : especially considering whose notes he uses to study with  
  
**OWARI NO** : sorry officer wrong number i suddenly can't read  
  
**Nyancat** : c o w a r d  
  
**Nyancat** : is ok miki i got your back bb  
  
**space ranger** : ♡  
  
**Nyancat** : ♡  
  
**kagarot** : tbh i'd side with miki  
  
**hammer time** : r u d e  
  
**kagarot** : fhsjdjfsd sorry b but miki took up judo when we were kids  
  
**kagarot** : i don't mess with facts  
  
**hammer time** : >:/  
  
**OWARI NO** : it's ok dad i got you  
  
**OWARI NO** : my boy piko don't need no fancy tech  
  
**OWARI NO** : he can just tell us every embarrassing story of miki he has  
  
**The Token Brit** : wow i'm suddenly super interested in this fight  
  
**space ranger** : omg piko wouldn't!!!!  
  
**hammer time** : she legit just asked me  
  
**hammer time** : if i would  
  
**hammer time** : i'm half tempted to say yes  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i'm just eating donuts and watching miki trying to steal piko's phone lmao  
  
**Nyancat** : give us the play by play lollll  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : miki jumped up from her chair and went after piko  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : and then piko got off his chair and ran towards the door  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : dhsjfkksjstssf  
  
**OWARI NO** : what???  
  
**Nyancat** : i hope they ran into their prof lMAO  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : yeah actually lmaoooo  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : piko rammed straight into our prof and miki tripped into them and they all fell down  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oof ok prof is getting up and like idk if he was a bodybuilder before becoming a prof but dude is r i p p e d   
  
**OWARI NO** : he can own my ass too  
  
**kagarot** : f u kas e fhskkfksfh  
  
**OWARI NO** : muscles??? are hot????  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ok so he actually just picked up piko and miki and tossed them into the hall  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : and closed the door behind him  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oof gotta go also it looks like he took piko's phone  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oh boy they're gonna be in trouble  
  
**OWARI NO** : rip  
  
**kagarot** : yikes yikes yikes  
  
**The Token Brit** : uh oh piko's anime porn collection is gonna be seen  
  
**Nyancat** : that's only if the prof knows the password lmfao  
  
**OWARI NO** : isn't piko's pw like a super obscure anime reference??  
  
**Nyancat** : they're so stupid oml  
  
**kagarot** : i think so???  
  
**The Token Brit** : he changes it with every new obsession smh  
  
**kagarot** : lol you're just mad cus you can never get into his phone  
  
**The Token Brit** : i just wanna prank him back ONCE

**The Token Brit** : you'd think after knowing each other for so fucking long i'd get the chance buT NAH HE TOOK EVERY CHANCE HE GOT  
  
**The Token Brit** : he changed all of my contacts' names and photos to those shitty idol girls  
  
**The Token Brit** : anD THEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO CHANGE MY RINGTONE TO THE SOUND OF WHATEVER FJDJFKSLFKGS HENTAI GAME WAS GETTING MEMED  
  
**OWARI NO** : hsjdFHFJKAKFGS LMAOOOOOO  
  
**Nyancat** : oml piko's so brutal???  
  
**kagarot** : lmao he also used your amazon account to buy that fursuit and sent it to your address too  
  
**The Token Brit** : it was on my mom's bday and she thought it was for h e r  
  
**The Token Brit** : do y'all know the pain of explaining what a furry is to my mom  
  
**Nyancat** : explain  
  
**kagarot** : oml he didn't have to bc she knows what a furry is  
  
**Nyancat** : HOLY SHIT????  
  
**OWARI NO** : how and WHY  
  
**kagarot** : lmao  
  
**kagarot** : oli wasn't lying when he said he and piko have been friends for a LONG time  
  
**kagarot** : his mom was on fb or smth and saw theae cosplay posts bc she's friends with piko's aunt   
  
**kagarot** : and his aunt is hella into cosplay  
  
**Nyancat** : it really explains how well made piko's cosplays are huh  
  
**kagarot** : yep so ofc oliver's mom asked piko's aunt what cosplay is and they started talking and grabbing coffee together and piko wound up showing her some of his cosplay projects  
  
**The Token Brit** : fjfkfksf MY MOM FOLLOWED PIKO'S INSTA AND HIS AUNT'S FB PAGE AND FOUND OUT WHAT A FURRY IS FROM THERE CAN WE S T  O P  
  
**Nyancat** : I M D YIN HDJFKFKAFGADF PIKO DICKED YOU OVER INDIRECTLY  
  
**The Token Brit** : HE DESERVED EVERYTHING I DID TO HIM OK????  
  
**OWARI NO** : DDHSJFJADG???? WHAT DID YOU TO DAD??????   
  
**The Token Brit** : you're gonna have to be specific  
  
**The Token Brit** : bc piko and i have had a long friendship  
  
**The Token Brit** : and sometimes that friendship can elicit certain things to happen  
  
**kagarot** : the first time was when oliver threw a bucket of plastic spiders at piko as a "birthday present"  
  
**The Token Brit** : i put in a lot of thought and plastic spiders can be expensive  
  
**Nyancat** : you can get them for like fifty cents at any garage sale  
  
**The Token Brit** : you think i'm MADE out of money?  
  
**OWARI NO** : if you were, your mom would be able to buy more fursuits  
  
**The Token Brit** : wow fukase guess what you're getting for your birthday next year  
  
**OWARI NO** : FJDKGKSFG I TAKE IT BACK  
  
**kagarot** : lmAOOO   
  
**kagarot** : oh   
  
**kagarot** : another was when oliver accidentally broke one of piko's anime figures  
  
**Nyancat** : how are you even a l iv e  
  
**OWARI NO** : seriously like  
  
**OWARI NO** : even if i so much BREATHE in their direction piko gets pissed  
  
**The Token Brit** : i know NO fear  
  
**kagarot** : my favorite one was when oliver pulled the office kind of prank and gift wrapped piko's game systems but they were just cardboard  
  
**OWARI NO** : why are y'all such dicks to each other dhajfkdkaf  
  
**The Token Brit** : bc i don't have the heart to prank len  
  
**kagarot** : ♡♡♡  
  
**Nyancat** : that's only bc len would've mailed a shit ton of glitter to your home only ti find out that they were bathed in honey to attract bees  
  
**Nyancat** : so then you'd be a glittery mess with half the bee population on your ass and somehow fall into a trap door in the ground  
  
**Nyancat** : he'd silence of the lambs you and get away with it  
  
**OWARI NO** : that,,,,,,,was very specific  
  
**OWARI NO** : are you ok????  
  
**Nyancat** :  _Yes I Am Fine_  
  
**kagarot** : ;)  
  
**The Token Brit** : that was len's revenge on a senior back in middle school  
  
**Nyancat** : len was scary  
  
**kagarot** : lol people didn't like me  
  
**Nyancat** : uh no people FEARED you  
  
**The Token Brit** : oml yeah you weren't the safest to be around lol  
  
**kagarot** : :((((  
  
**kagarot** : :,((((  
  
**The Token Brit** : you mellowed out though  
  
**Nyancat** : yeah by A LOT  
  
**OWARI NO** : awww i want childhood friend stories tooooo  
  
**kagarot** : is ok fukase ♡   
  
**kagarot** : we have loooooads of time to make stories of our own ;)))  
  
**OWARI NO** : o o h len-kun not here ♡♡♡♡  
  
**The Token Brit** : ugh gross  
  
**Nyancat** : really? right in front of my salad???  
  
**OWARI NO** : but really??  
  
**OWARI NO** : it's so cool you guys are still friends  
  
**OWARI NO** : like i wish i had childhood friends i still talk to  
  
**Nyancat** : omg noooo  
  
**The Token Brit** : i actually hated len l m a o  
  
**kagarot** : but now we're best friends!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : ehhhHHHH  
  
**kagarot** : bby don't do me dirty like this  
  
**The Token Brit** : also i had no idea who iroha was LOL  
  
**Nyancat** : i only knew that oliver was a transfer student  
  
**kagarot** : oh yeah people went crazy over oliver lmao  
  
**The Token Brit** : too bad they only got meee  
  
**OWARI NO** : YOU'RE A GIFT OLIBBY  
  
**The Token Brit** : keep the gay in your pants fukase  
  
**OWARI NO** : oliver when will you loVE ME  
  
**The Token Brit** : i do  
  
**OWARI NO** : !!!!!!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : selectively  
  
**OWARI NO** : </3  
  
**Nyancat** : len had a bad rep lol  
  
**kagarot** : resident troublemaker :,)  
  
**Nyancat** : oh i was friends with his sister though so i got to know len through her  
  
**kagarot** : that's when i knew  
  
**kagarot** : that iroha had the same taste in anime girls as i did  
  
**Nyancat** : yeah lol rin was NOT happy  
  
**kagarot** : she still gets upset during our waifu wars lmfao  
  
**Nyancat** : uh yeah onodera all the fuckin way scrub  
  
**kagarot** : love me some of that sweet sweet shy waifu material  
  
**Nyancat** : obviously marika was the best but we both knew she didn't have the chance  
  
**kagarot** : ofc my poor girl  
  
**The Token Brit** : raku deserved none of those girls and you know it  
  
**OWARI NO** : mhmmmMMMMM  
  
**Nyancat** : love me some spilt tea from a brit  
  
**The Token Brit** : anyway ruri was best girl  
  
**kagarot** : megane lover  
  
**The Token Brit** : SHRUGS  
  
**Nyancat** : let's talk about memories again  
  
**Nyancat** : bc i know the megane talk is gonna open up on more kinks and i'm Not Ready for that can of worms at this hour  
  
**The Token Brit** : WELL WHEN IS THE HOUR WE CAN  
  
**OWARI NO** : idk 2am  
  
**Nyancat** : seems legit  
  
**kagarot** : lmao ANYWAY  
  
**kagarot** : i think it's because i was friends with miku that i started talking to oliver  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh yeee  
  
**The Token Brit** : miku found me trying to figure out how to use one of the vending machines in school  
  
**The Token Brit** : and then i saved her from this spider lolol  
  
**The Token Brit** : we wound up buying vending machine snacks and walked to lunch together  
  
**Nyancat** : yeeeee  
  
**The Token Brit** : they were talking about anime or smth  
  
**kagarot** : we absorbed him into our weeb cult  
  
**The Token Brit** : and i've regretted it ever since  
  
**Nyancat** : i met miku through len and rin bc sleepovers  
  
**kagarot** : yeeee we love those  
  
**Nyancat** : oh and then i think that's when we met miki????  
  
**kagarot** : yeeee soft gorl miki  
  
**The Token Brit** : lmao 'soft'  
  
**OWARI NO** : fill me in on the sarcasm  
  
**kagarot** : y'all haters  
  
**Nyancat** : remember???  
  
**The Token Brit** : so miki's parents were super paranoid ye  
  
**The Token Brit** : and enrolled miki into e v e r y t h i n g  
  
**Nyancat** : mhmmm  
  
**Nyancat** : aka self defense, karate, taekwondo, JUDO, survival classes errrrr etc???  
  
**kagarot** : tbf they had a uh out of the ordinary first impression of miki lmao  
  
**OWARI NO** : explain????  
  
**The Token Brit** : okok  
  
**Nyancat** : rt if you still get nightmares  
  
**The Token Brit** : rt rt rt rt rt rt rt  
  
**OWARI NO** : Y'ALL STOP PLAYING  
  
**Nyancat** : so the twins' bday was also a sleepover for people in The Know  
  
**The Token Brit** : aka rin had tons of friends while len had like us lmao  
  
**kagarot** : oliver keeps doing me dirty and not in the fun way :(  
  
**The Token Brit** : i swear len  
  
**Nyancat** : she's super popular idk why len is being a puthy over this   
  
**kagarot** : talk to me like one of your virtual nyaaas iroha see what happens  
  
**Nyancat** : shdjskffsdf fiNE  
  
**Nyancat** : okok so a lot of rin's friends didn't like miki idk why???   
  
**kagarot** : bc i was dating miki at the time :(((  
  
**OWARI NO** : america explain????  
  
**kagarot** : miki and i dated in middle schoolish highschoolish era  
  
**OWARI NO** : yalllll what be  
  
**kagarot** : she sweet  
  
**Nyancat** : and can kick loads of ass  
  
**The Token Brit** : anyway so bc they didn't like her, they decided to prank her before she got to the party  
  
**Nyancat** : rin didn't know but like i did  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeee and i was hanging with len and miku at the time idk who miki was   
  
**The Token Brit** : we shared like a class and she was one of those goody two shoes people  
  
**The Token Brit** : i don't mess with them  
  
**Nyancat** : lol ok so they wanted to mix in a bunch of chip dip in a bucket and like soaked it with water  
  
**OWARI NO** : urg sounds gross  
  
**Nyancat** : believe me it was  
  
**kagarot** : oh yee i was wondering where the dip went  
  
**The Token Brit** : len was stressing over party prep and he was highkey about to cry  
  
**karagot** : FHSJFKSKFY  
  
**OWARI NO** : precious bby  
  
**kagarot** : i aM AN ADULT  
  
**Nyancat** : anyway, they waited by the back door bc it was an outdoor bday bash  
  
**Nyancat** : but the thing was that since miki was super close, she didn't ring the doorbell or nothing  
  
**kagarot** : lmao ye  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeah actually miki went through the garage bc the stairs leading to len's cubbyhole is there  
  
**kagarot** : FHDKFKSF DON'T CALL IT THAT  
  
**OWARI NO** : oml pla return to story mode???  
  
**Nyancat** : yee so bc miki went up stairs already, she saw what they were setting up  
  
**Nyancat** : member those survival classes she took???  
  
**OWARI NO** : oh I'm so ready  
  
**Nyancat** : so she climbed out of len's window and scaled on top of the roof and there's all that nature shit in their gutters  
  
**OWARI NO** : oH I LIKE THIS  
  
**Nyancat** : yee wait before that she grabbed one of her shirts for the sleepover ok and used that to bundle up all the dirt and leaves and other shit left there  
  
**kagarot** : my parents were really happy she cleaned the gutters out  
  
**The Token Brit** : they weren't happy about the mess though  
  
**kagarot** : i meAN  
  
**Nyancat** : anyway so those people were all bunched together and kept talking shit while above them miki spidermaned her way over their heads  
  
**Nyancat** : she called len and asked him if he could put her on speaker phone on bluetooth (which is what the speakers were using) and he was like 'sure babe'  
  
**The Token Brit** : whipped  
  
**kagarot** : miki can kick my ass in like five different ways  
  
**Nyancat** : is that how you asked her out?  
  
**kagarot** : FHSJFKFJSFG NO!!!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : lmao no the loser sent her a text on skype after most of us fell asleep on call  
  
**Nyancat** : oml that's even worse  
  
**OWARI NO** : s k y p e  
  
**kagarot** : it was an innocent time  
  
**OWARI NO** : i remember when this guy catfished me on aim  
  
**The Token Brit** : you deserved it for using aim  
  
**OWARI NO** : FHDJFKFKFSF LET'S GET BACK TO THE MIKI BEING A BADASS STORY  
  
**kagarot** : i'm putting a pin on that aol cat fish story  
  
_**kagarot** pinned a message_  
  
**The Token Brit** : len you absolute madman  
  
**Nyancat** : okay so miki made sure it sounded like she was far away like coming from all over  
  
**Nyancat** : and that confused the hell out of the bratty bunch  
  
**Nyancat** : then she told and i quote: "hey assholes do you know what's up?"  
  
**Nyancat** : and boY THEY LOOKED UP  
  
**Nyancat** : and got met with the gutter crap with dirt and whatever corpses decomposed in them  
  
**Nyancat** : obviously they all screamed and rin ran out of the house with all these paper plates and saw what happened and was like da fuk???  
  
**Nyancat** : (but obviously not bc it's rin and she doesn't swear)  
  
**kagarot** : (sis be thirsty but not foul)  
  
**The Token Brit** : miku and i got back from buying dip after it happened and gd i wish we were there  
  
**Nyancat** : yee their parents came out from the house with some other adults and they were p i  s s e d  
  
**OWARI NO** : FHDYKSTGS WHAT DID MIKI DO????  
  
**Nyancat** : len covered for her lmao  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh yeah yeah  
  
**The Token Brit** : she legit scrambled back inside and ran out to  
  
**The Token Brit** : then she saw miku and i and was all "can you guys say that i was with you the entire time??"  
  
**The Token Brit** : miku was like "lol k" and we handed miki a bag  
  
**OWARI NO** : miku's such a bro fhshfjg  
  
**Nyancat** : i was s h o o k  
  
**The Token Brit** : len met with us outside and asked miki wtf just happened  
  
**The Token Brit** : miki played dumb like "babe i was with miku and oliver the entire time?"  
  
**The Token Brit** : and then IROHA comes running and dies laughing on the driveway and I'm like "w h a t"  
  
**The Token Brit** : rin follows after and is all "leN WE NEED TO GET TOWELS FOR EVERYONE"  
  
**The Token Brit** : so miku and i run to the side door leading to the back and surprised af by the shit covered party people whining their asses off  
  
**The Token Brit** : ofc some parents were angry but most were laughing their asses off like "this is what happens when you have too much fun kiddos"  
  
**Nyancat** : and like miki went to grab towels and innocently handed them out too  
  
**OWARI NO** : what a mcfuckin power move  
  
**kagarot** : a lot of them left but like  
  
**kagarot** : AT LEAST they left behind the presents so??? it was kind of a win situation imo  
  
**Nyancat** : rin was fuckingggg pisssssed  
  
**The Token Brit** : oml yea we had to do massive damage control for both her and len  
  
**Nyancat** : ya i teamed up with miku to calm rin down and miki and oliver went to drag len's comatose body up to his room lmao  
  
**kagarot** : partys stressed me out  
  
**OWARI NO** : believe me i know lol  
  
**OWARI NO** : so like what happened after?  
  
**Nyancat** : uhh i think miki was cleaning up the mess?  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeee and miku offered to help out too bc ofc the angel  
  
**OWARI NO** : real mvp  
  
**The Token Brit** : i wound up helping too mainly bc i wanted the full story hehe  
  
**Nyancat** : i was helping out rin with crowd control lol but fr i wanted a copy of the video someone recorded  
  
**OWARI NO** : DO YOU STILL HAVE IT???  
  
**Nyancat** : alas it was a shitty flip phone quality  
  
**Nyancat** : this was back in like...  
  
**The Token Brit** : freshman year?  
  
**Nyancat** : maybe???   
  
**Nyancat** : anyway phones were shitty quality  
  
_**hammer time**  is online  
_  
_**space ranger**  _ _is online_  
  
**hammer time** : what up  
  
**hammer time** : o were you guys doing a flashback episode without me???  
  
**OWARI NO** : oof how was prison?  
  
**hammer time** : alright  
  
**Nyancat** : bruh whatd you do???  
  
**space ranger** : oml you guys told the story from eighth grade????  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh we got a time stamp it was eighth grade iroha  
  
**Nyancat** : off by a year  
  
**space ranger** : not one of my brightest moments  
  
**The Token Brit** : ya not the best first impression lmao  
  
**space ranger** : i may have been influenced by len since we were dating aha ;;  
  
**kagarot** : miki :((((  
  
**hammer time** : utter lies you were a prankster since before you dated him  
  
**hammer time** : he just gave you more people to prank :/  
  
**space ranger** : i don't do pranks anymore so!!!  
  
**kagarot** : ye we grew up from that

**The Token Brit** : that's so sad

**The Token Brit** : iroha play eye of the tiger

**Nyancat** : wtf??? why???

**The Token Brit** : we need a training montage

**space ranger** : dhfjkfsfggs????

**kagarot** : omg oliver are you planning on reverse engineering us or smth????

**The Token Brit** : idk maybe?

**OWARI NO** : stop soliciting my husbando!!!!!

**kagarot** : awwWWW BABE

**hammer time** : you guys talk soooo mUCH

**Nyancat** : lmao what's new??

**Nyancat** : so what happened to you guys???

**space ranger** : o o f miku sweet talked our prof for us but like

**hammer time** : now we're getting death glares from him

**kagarot** : y ik es

**OWARI NO** : miki you can judo flip your prof any time

**space ranger** : I'M NOT THROWING MY PROFESSOR!!!!

**OWARI NO** : throw him my way i wanna die crushed by thicc thighs

**Nyancat** : oml do y ou have a filter??????

**OWARI NO** : who needs filters when you look as perfect as me?

**hammer time** : i wish fukase was always quick witted like that

**OWARI NO** : bOY i'd watch your mouth

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : hm

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** i believe i've returned at a bad time

**Nyancat** : never a bad time for you to miku miku into our lives ♡

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : aw babe ♡

**space ranger** : where are you???

**OWARI NO** : miku you're not with the detention duo?

**hammer time** : you make it sound like we're back in high school

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oh right. actually a friend needed me for something so i had to leave  _right_  after class ;;

**kagarot** : oof i hope they're okay

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : yeah they're fine

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : they had a mild ah scare? but it's cool now

**Nyancat** : it be gucci

**The Token Brit** : ok but miki just prank your prof

**space ranger** : i'd rather not??

**hammer time** : it'd be super easy messing with the projector and laptop though

**hammer time** : just saying.........

**The Token Brit** : my boy

**hammer time** : oh speaking of pranks

**The Token Brit** : .. my boy?

**hammer time** : lol i'm kidding man

**space ranger** : uhm i'm looking at piko rn and he doesn't look like he's kidding at all??

**The Token Brit** : Wow I Suddenly Feel The Need To Hide

**The Token Brit** : I Must Go

_**The Token Brit**  is offline_

**kagarot** : were you gonna do something piko???

**hammer time** : nah lol i have a paper i need to write

**space ranger** : oh yeah that was one of our punishments for disrupting class like that ;;;

**Nyancat** : you guys can write my papers too btw thanks

**hammer time** : i'll write a thesis on why there are no popular dog girls in anime bc full metal alchemist was THAT big of an influence in the medium

**space ranger** : DJGKKSSHFG PIKO NO!!!!

**kagarot** : i'd love to read that omgggg

**hammer time** : it beats writing about how violent behavior decreases morale in a classroom setting

**Nyancat** : that's quite specific and meta

**hammer time** : you can say it's stupid lol

**space ranger** : it kinda is

**OWARI NO** : good girl miki complaining???

**hammer time** : it's the damn wheat making her do it

**kagarot** : spits out a bunch of dried wheat

**kagarot** : graze it

**Nyancat** : fjfgksjfghtg 

**OWARI NO** : bby you're so dumb????

**kagarot** : that's why i still go to school

**Nyancat** : lmao anyway do nyall wanna grab some food at the cafeteria?? i hunger

**OWARI NO** : carry me

**Nyancat** : carry your own damn self

**OWARI NO** : ;(

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ohhh i'm near there so i'll grab a table for us!

_**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** is offline_

**Nyancat** : that's best girl right there

**OWARI NO** : i stan miku as best waifu

**space ranger** : i bet piko thinks the same

**kagarot** : ;)

**hammer time** : i'm gonna go get food :P

**hammer time** : y'all can burn in hell

**Nyancat** : oUCH THE EDGE

_**hammer time**  _ _is offline_

**Nyancat** : yikes

**kagarot** : that's so sad

**kagarot** : iroha play famous last words

**Nyancat** : tf why??

**kagarot** : bc my old friends mcr are needed for piko's angst

**OWARI NO** : FJSJFKFKAHFG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with my usual bs i hope you enjoyed!


	3. anime is a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hammer time: anime was a fucking mistake
> 
> The Token Brit: so talking about shitty things summons piko i see
> 
> Nyancat: i'll make sure to keep that in mind

**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : it's so hard being best girl y'all  
  
**Nyancat** : fuckin preach  
  
**hammer time** : how tf do you guys know how it's like being best girl??  
  
**OWARI NO** : s h i t on their egos piko  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : wow you're uninvited to the harem  
  
**Nyancat** : but we need to replace the androgynous deadpan kuudere snarker character??  
  
**Nyancat** : those are SUPER hard to come by  
  
**OWARI NO** : fjfkfksdgg  
  
**hammer time** : b it c h i'm the hidden route or nothing  
  
**OWARI NO** : waIT WHAT WOULD I BE???  
  
**The Token Brit** : protag's classmate-kun who can be a route if the developers weren't cowards  
  
**OWARI NO** : DHFKDKAFG BUT CLASSMATE-KUN ALWAYS HAS A BORING DESIGN  
  
**The Token Brit** : bc the developers are COWARDS  
  
**Nyancat** : yeah lmao you're not allowed to look better than harem guy  
  
**OWARI NO** : iroha pls my pride  
  
**Nyancat** : uwu  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i think you're super cute fukase!!!!  
  
**OWARI NO:** FHFKFKSFGFS I LOVE YOU????  
  
**kagarot** : a h e m  
  
**kagarot** : i'm obviously harem guy  
  
**kagarot** : bc none of you can keep your hands off me ;)  
  
**hammer time** : bc you keep grabbing our hands when crossing the street smh  
  
**kagarot** : bECAUSE ROAD SAFETY PERMITS THAT   
  
**kagarot** : IT'S CALLED SURVIVAL BBY  
  
**space ranger** : he's right you know  
  
**space ranger** : but  
  
**space ranger** : it does get troubling when you cling onto us while we're trying to walk len ^^;  
  
**kagarot** : ;;  
  
**kagarot** : roads are scary y'all  
  
**The Token Brit** : they sure are buddy  
  
**hammer time** : so what was that 'best girl' bullshit?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oh lmao  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : iroha, oliver, and i were watching re:zero and i jokingly said i'd cosplay as rem if iroha went as ram  
  
**The Token Brit** : i said iroha would fit felix more but ofc she didn't like the idea :(  
  
**Nyancat** : it was almost as worse of an idea as when you praised ero manga sensei as a joke and i suffered through the fucking season  
  
**The Token Brit** : YOU ACTIVELY WATCHED THE ENTIRE SERIES THAT'S NOT MY FAULT  
  
**Nyancat** : the memes made me do it  
  
**hammer time** : emilia's best girl gtfo  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : E X C US E?!  
  
**The Token Brit** : utter betrayal??????  
  
**Nyancat** : y'all chill tf our piko can have his opinion  
  
**Nyancat** : he's fucking WRONG though  
  
**hammer time** : FIGHT ME BEHIND THE DENNY'S AT 3AM YOU SANRIO REJECT  
  
**Nyancat** : BRING IT ON YOU ONE EPISODE ARC ASSHOLE  
  
**OWARI NO** : FJFKSKFGDFG????  
  
**kagarot** : PIKO IS AT LEAST A THREE EPISODE ARC CHARACTER  
  
**kagarot** : AT MOST HE'D BE THE TSUKKOMI FRIEND  
  
**hammer time** : r u de  
  
**hammer time** : why y'all not letting me be a major character smh  
  
**hammer time** : where'd the love go?  
  
**space ranger** : probably when you denied miku and iroha being best girl?  
  
**Nyancat** : idgaf  
  
**Nyancat** : i just like fighting with piko lmao  
  
**hammer time** : it's kind of our thing  
  
**kagarot** : the hate sex must be amazing  
  
**OWARI NO** : L E N ???¿¿¿  
  
**Nyancat** : o m g  
  
**hammer time** : wow kagamine i'm gonna break into your house and expose all of those imouto anime and manga you have to rin and let her deal with your sorry ass  
  
**OWARI NO** : wtf???  
  
**OWARI NO** : len?????? is this true????????  
  
**kagarot** : nO OH MY HAJFKAKFGSFG THAT'S FUCKING GROSS???  
  
**kagarot** : I DON'T HAVE ANY OF THAT FJSJFKSGHDG??????  
  
**space ranger** : that's a VERY specific genre  
  
**hammer time** : you make it sound like i can't frame you for having all that shit though  
  
**kagarot** : FJSKFJSGYSF?????  
  
**kagarot** : 911???? SOME WEEB IS TRYING TO INVITE ME INTO AN IMOUTO CULT AND I THINK HE NEEDS HELP???  
  
**hammer time** : hm i may have overplayed my hand here  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : didn't think you had a thing for little sisters  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:**   _onii-chan_  
  
**Nyancat** : mOM HOLY FUCK????  
  
**OWARI NO** : NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : FJSKFKSDGSFG  
  
**hammer time** : Wow I Gotta  
  
**hammer time** : there's bleach i gotta go use to CLEAN MY EYES   
  
**kagarot** : iM MIKU THANKS FOR BACKING ME UP BBY  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : np bby  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i got your back any time  
  
**kagarot** : be jealous y'all  
  
**kagarot** : miku and i are a TEAM  
  
**kagarot** : the dream team  
  
**Nyancat** : the meme team if you will  
  
**The Token Brit** : y'all think piko actually went to bleach his eyes?  
  
**space ranger** : ...  
  
**space ranger** : i'm gonna go check on him excuse me  
  
**Nyancat** : piko's probably playing a game lol his discord status says he is  
  
**OWARI NO** : he's not on ow or lol so like  
  
**The Token Brit** : it's a blank???  
  
**Nyancat** : no game no life  
  
**kagarot** : oh that was a fun anime to watch!!!  
  
**kagarot** : i couldn't quite get into the light novel though :(  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : bc mad house isn't showing off their animation skills lol  
  
**kagarot** : you right you right  
  
**Nyancat** : i fucking LOVE mad house  
  
**OWARI NO** : mad house is like god tier  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'm still loyal to SHAFT though with a bit of side loving with my underdog silver link  
  
**Nyancat** : ok but bones is slowly winning me over too??  
  
**The Token Brit** : mad house should've fought for opm custody  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : jc staff is pretty with their stuff so they might hold a candle???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : tbh i feel like bones could've picked up opm and keep up  
  
**kagarot** : yeah their adaptations are usually spot on  
  
**Nyancat** : except for those shitty anime only endings  
  
**OWARI NO** : i think i only watched noragami??   
  
**OWARI NO** : but i thought it was an ok anime only ending  
  
**OWARI NO** : there wasn't a good place for the next arc bc noragami doesn't give much breathing room between arcs  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oof yeah it's like 'here's a fight between clashing ideologies' and five seconds of sitting down 'here's some existentialism!!!'  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i beg please give my stray god son a break  
  
**The Token Brit** : they're working on bnha so they're doing super well for themselves  
  
**Nyancat** : mmm fair  
  
**Nyancat** : get a big enough shounen and you're usually set  
  
**OWARI NO** : usually but i don't follow bnha  
  
**OWARI NO** : so i'm neutral towards bones :/  
  
**hammer time** : wow who's the REAL weeb here  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : what up siscon?  
  
**hammer time** : i don't like these turned tables  
  
**kagarot** : LOL   
  
**OWARI NO** : oof miku's going for the jugular tonight  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeah ouch i felt that from here  
  
**hammer time** : anyway bones also did ouran high school host club, both fma, darker than black, soul eater, space dandy...  
  
**hammer time** : they did a shit ton  
  
**OWARI NO** : waIT  
  
**OWARI NO** : they did space dandy????  
  
**OWARI NO** : tf??? I thought it was mad house??  
  
**hammer time** : nah it's bones  
  
**The Token Brit** : i'm pretty sure they also did mob psycho  
  
**hammer time** : yeah i think s2 is coming out in 2019  
  
**Nyancat** : HYPE  
  
**hammer time** : btw jc staff also worked on shokugeki, toradora, golden time, and other stuff so opm will DEFINITELY look good  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ah yes the tsundere lover studio  
  
**hammer time** : .....listen  
  
**Nyancat** : wait i gotta google this shit  
  
**kagarot** : you two know WAY too much about anime studios  
  
**space ranger** : oml whenever miku's over, they end up talking about stuff like this  
  
**space ranger** : the only time they stop is when they watch anime or play video games  
  
**Nyancat** : wow we totally got  _shafted_  
  
**OWARI NO** : we got a few  _bones_  to pick here  
  
**kagarot** : a real  _mad house_  up in here  
  
**The Token Brit** : these puns are making me feel  _triggered_  
  
**Nyancat** : oml trigger is also a good one i love kill la kill  
  
**OWARI NO** : i may be gay but i'd be ok with satsuki stepping on me  
  
**space ranger** : plEASE GO BACK TO THE PUNS  
  
**OWARI NO** : DON'T FEAR THE TRUTH MIKI  
  
**Nyancat** : for once i agree with fukase  
  
**Nyancat** : satsuki stepping on me with those long legs and heels?? mMM THANKS  
  
**space ranger** : wow i miss puns?  
  
**kagarot** : i wish i enjoyed darling in the franxxx tbh  
  
**kagarot** : but wow i didn't like a lot of the cast :/  
  
**hammer time** : yeah i get that  
  
**hammer time** : miku refused to keep watching it though so i'm stuck in limbo  
  
**Nyancat** : you can watch it by yourself???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i keep telling him that but he keeps whining :/  
  
**OWARI NO** : omg piko such a soft boy  
  
**hammer time** : am nOT  
  
**hammer time** : i can't not start watching something with someone and then continue without them wtf  
  
**The Token Brit** : i get where you're coming from  
  
**hammer time** : thank  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeah you just get lonely without miku  
  
**The Token Brit** : nbd it happens to the best of us  
  
**kagarot** : LMAO  
  
**hammer time** : wait nO???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : omg???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i didn't think you'd miss me that much???  
  
**hammer time** : there is so much WRONG in this conversation i gotta go  
  
**Nyancat** : wow jc staff must be your favorite studio piko  
  
**hammer time** : ???   
  
**hammer time** : no??? It's ufotable?  
  
**Nyancat** : really? bc i think they'd love you since you're such a tsundere  
  
**OWARI NO** : omg she's riGHT  
  
**OWARI NO** : all this time, piko was the tsundere heroine  
  
**hammer time** : abso fucking lutely nOT  
  
**kagarot** : OHHHHH  
  
**The Token Brit** : You Can't Hide What's Inside  
  
**Nyancat** : you wanted to be a major character though??  
  
**Nyancat** : don't complain babe  
  
**kagarot** : it all makes sense now  
  
**kagarot** : the perpetual scowl  
  
**kagarot** : the weirdly icy personality when we're all with other people  
  
**kagarot** : the out of nowhere affection he gives after bad mouthing us???  
  
**Nyancat** : say it.   
  
**Nyancat** : out loud.  
  
**OWARI NO** : he's...  
  
**The Token Brit** : he's.......  
  
**space ranger** : a cat?  
  
**kagarot** : a tsundere  
  
**kagarot** : DHFKFKSJFGSFG OMG  
  
**kagarot** : tHAT'S EVEN BETTER  
  
**The Token Brit** : piko is actually taiga in disguise oml i should've known  
  
**hammer time** : i disown ALL of you  
  
**hammer time:** get out of my house   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : thIS IS MY SERVER  
  
**hammer time** : there's a need to change that  
  
**Nyancat** : ye  
  
**Nyancat** : all in favor of getting piko his own cat tower say aye  
  
**OWARI NO** : irl neko atsume  
  
**OWARI NO** : but this time it's not virtual pussy  
  
**Nyancat** : all in favor of me killing fukase don't need to say anything bc i can read your hearts' intentions  
  
**OWARI NO:** FJAKFFKSFGSF WAIT NO???  
  
**The Token Brit** : i'd be tubbs bc i too like eating everyone's food  
  
**kagarot** : i was saving that ice cream for the weekend :(((  
  
**The Token Brit** : it was really good on a weekday you missed out  
  
**kagarot** : >:/  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : len we can go get some hagaan daaz later  
  
**kagarot** : fhfjskfgsfg eff you piko miku is best girl all the time  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : uwu  
  
**hammer time** : stop spending your money on other people @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : unu  
  
**Nyancat** : owo  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : owo?  
  
**Nyancat** : owo what's this?  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh god you can SEE it?  
  
**space ranger** : this was a weird shift of conversation  
  
**kagarot** : lmao  
  
**kagarot** : so piko did you cleanse your soul with bleach?  
  
**hammer time** : no bc it was a shitty anime with a shitty overarching plot and a shitty op protag  
  
**hammer time** : the only good thing about it were the songs they used  
  
**kagarot** : get fucking wrecked tite kubo  
  
**space ranger** : jsfjjdfgsf he didn't go for the bleach  
  
**space ranger** : he just screamed into a pillow  
  
**hammer time** : MIKI WTF  
  
**Nyancat** : betrayed by his own blood  
  
**OWARI NO** : DEATH DEATH DEATH  
  
**The Token Brit** : did you vent out to your dakis about how you miss miku so damn much?  
  
**Nyancat** : OH MY GHSKFKGOSFGSF  
  
**kagarot** : is it pick on piko night tonight bc thanks  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : aww ♡  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i miss you too pikopiko hammer  
  
**OWARI NO** : hm  
  
**Nyancat** : hm  
  
**kagarot** : hm  
  
**The Token Brit** : hm  
  
**space ranger** : um hm?  
  
**hammer time** : wtf guys i feel so personally attacked right now  
  
**Nyancat** : at least we know where 'hammer time' came from   
  
**hammer time** : yeah from tales  
  
**hammer time** : pow pow hammer bitches  
  
**kagarot** : HAMMER RAIN  
  
**Nyancat** : piko piko piko x100  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : that's too many pikos for me  
  
**hammer time** : i'm an original one of a kind  
  
**The Token Brit** : you're the generic male tsundere in a stupid love triangle stfu  
  
**hammer time** : i'm about to hammer time your ass  
  
**OWARI NO** : MY GAY SENSES TINGLED  
  
**The Token Brit** : i gotta consent to that first  
  
**space ranger** : oof piko is in a losing battle tonight  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : this doujinshi writes itself  
  
**Nyancat** : piko is in a bl harem  
  
**kagarot** : LMAO  
  
**hammer time** : Why Is This Happening  
  
**hammer time** : I Am A Good Person  
  
**space ranger** : ....  
  
**space ranger** : piko wtf was that  
  
**hammer time** : my patience  
  
**kagarot** : what up?  
  
**Nyancat** : miki???  
  
**The Token Brit** : is she dead  
  
**OWARI NO** : i call her computer  
  
**Nyancat** : GDI I WANT HER COMPUTER  
  
**space ranger** : STOP TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE OFF  
  
**kagarot** : not yet dead solidarity  
  
**kagarot** : is piko alright though?  
  
**space ranger** : yeah i went to check on him again and now he's on the floor  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : stop  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : emo time  
  
**The Token Brit** : b r u h  
  
**Need some LV?** : i heard emo time  
  
**OWARI NO** : WHOA WHAT  
  
**Nyancat** : ????   
  
**The Token Brit** : is this mcr's ghost?  
  
**kagarot** : new chat who dis?  
  
**Need some LV?** : oh lol hi  
  
**Need some LV?** : i've been busy with work  
  
**Need some LV?** : so i've been mia from the online life  
  
**Need some LV?** : i guess miku didn't tell anyone about that but it's all good  
  
**Need some LV?:**  @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : !!!!  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : FLOWER!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : yo back story  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh shit the arrival of the hidden route  
  
**OWARI NO** : wait  
  
**OWARI NO** : omg miku is this  _THE_ flower???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ummmm idk @Need some LV? are you famous or smth?  
  
**Need some LV?** : only in your house miku ;)  
  
**kagarot** : o h ?  
  
**Nyancat** : things got REALLY spicy tonight  
  
**Need some LV?** : miku you didn't tell them about us?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : there's nothing to tell lmao  
  
**The Token Brit** : miku's killing EVERYONE tonight  
  
**Need some LV?** : BABE  
  
**hammer time** : what the fuck  
  
**hammer time** : flower shut the fuck up  
  
**Need some LV?** : OH IT'S MY HOMOCROMATIC BAE CHARACTER  
  
**hammer time** : HETEROCHROMATIC AND I'M BI  
  
**kagarot** : ooo aggressive  
  
**Need some LV?** : piko babe why so mean?  
  
**Need some LV?** : is it because i was favoring miku last night in our poly relationship?  
  
**Need some LV?** : listen you were the one who wanted to sleep  
  
**hammer time** : STOP  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : lmao stop teasing piko  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : he's been through a lot today lol  
  
**hammer time** : you were most of the problem!!!!!  
  
**OWARI NO** : omg I'm suffering y'all  
  
**Nyancat** : ok kids what's with the love triangle  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : no love here lol  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : alright so yes fukase  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : this is flower from AniV Studios  
  
**Nyancat** : ooo i saw some of the lps from there  
  
**The Token Brit** : i've only watched roro's though lol  
  
**Need some LV?** : wow r00d i'm RIGHT here  
  
**Need some LV?** : lol jk i love roro  
  
**Need some LV?** : super hot  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'm crushing on him and like three other let's players tbh  
  
**Need some LV?** : man i hope i'm one of them  
  
**OWARI NO** : mmMMM WHY WOULD YOU SPOTLIGHT ME LIKE THIS  
  
**Need some LV?** : LOL all good my dude  
  
**Need some LV?** : you wouldn't be into me np  
  
**OWARI NO** : fjsffsfgsfg nah you're up there!!!  
  
**kagarot** : wow are we getting a couple in this server bc i call no fair  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : flower you're wonderful and beautiful and a great friend and let's player!!!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : @hammer time miku is best girl material eff off you hater  
  
**hammer time** : i'm gonna kick your ass in mario kart  
  
**Need some LV?** : k i get your twitter for a day if i win  
  
**Need some LV?** : y'all should screenshot every embarrassing tweet i post   
  
**Nyancat** : I LIKE FLOWER  
  
**Need some LV?** : eff yeah i've only been here for ten minutes and got a love confession  
  
**kagarot** : the flirty famous rival character has appeared  
  
**The Token Brit** : everyone needs to calm down for a bit  
  
**The Token Brit** : i gotta write down everyone's archetype  
  
**Nyancat** : oliver PLEASE tell me you're gonna write the script for this  
  
**Nyancat** : i shit you not  
  
**Nyancat** : i'll DRAW for it  
  
**The Token Brit** : what's there to write?  
  
**The Token Brit** : the script's the chat itself lmaooooo  
  
**Need some LV?** : when you do make the comic can you make me an actual flower and piko some tool  
  
**OWARI NO** : FHSJFJFSFGSFG  
  
**Nyancat** : I REALLY LIKE FLOWER LMFAO  
  
**kagarot:** o m g  
  
**hammer time** : if i win i get to upload your old vlogs for a day  
  
**Nyancat:** owo?  
  
**Nyancat:** things have gotten INTERESTING  
  
**Need some LV?** : WHAT THE WHEN THE HOW THE WHERE THE  
  
**Need some LV?** : MIKU DID YOU KEEP THOSE VIDEOS??????  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : no?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : piko where did you get those?  
  
**hammer time** : i have my sources  
  
**OWARI NO** : i mean how bad could they be?  
  
**The Token Brit** : judging by that reaction? Very  
  
**Need some LV?** : now this is personal  
  
**Need some LV?** : i gotta get going now but i'm gonna make time to practice mario kart shit  
  
**hammer time** : sure sure  
  
**Need some LV?** : my place or yours?  
  
**hammer time** : uh  
  
**Nyancat** : i wanna watch!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : ngl me too  
  
**OWARI NO** : oh shit  
  
**OWARI NO** : wait does this mean flower lives near us???  
  
**Need some LV?** : my location's been compromised  
  
**Need some LV?** : I Must Go  
  
**hammer time** : i'll dm you the info later   
  
**Need some LV?** : thank bb  
  
**Need some LV?** : byeeee it was nice meeting everyone but i gtg rn  
  
_**Need some LV?**  _ _is on Do Not Disturb_  
  
**hammer time** : they're such a fucking moron istg  
  
**kagarot:** hey yo some back story would be nice?  
  
**OWARI NO:** how do you guys know a well known let's player?  
  
**hammer time:** anime reviewer shit  
  
**Nyancat:** omg i forgot you did those  
  
**hammer time:** college got in the way so i haven't posted much  
  
**The Token Brit:** alright alright  
  
**The Token Brit:** and miku?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** oh lol i met them when i went to this anituber meet up with piko before  
  
**Nyancat:** when???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** during the summer i think?  
  
**kagarot:** oooh wait  
  
**kagarot:** we went there together but i think rin and i got distracted by cosplayers lol  
  
**Nyancat:** wtf why didn't you guys say anything????  
  
**The Token Brit:** tbf i never watched much of aniv studios  
  
**The Token Brit:** i only started watching it occasionally when miku brought them up  
  
**OWARI NO:** WHAAAAT YOU GUYS GOT TO GO TO THE ANIME CON IN THE SUMMER???  
  
**kagarot:** oof i forgot we fukase wasn't with us fedfddgsfg sorry bby  
  
**OWARI NO:** sobs damn me and my social anxiety in not approaching y'all sooner  
  
**kagarot:** next time we'll go together ok???  
  
**The Token Brit:** i'm bringing a sleeping bag  
  
**The Token Brit:** because sharing a bed with len is a fucking nightmare  
  
**kagarot:** i like cuddling sue me  
  
**The Token Brit:** UH NO YOU LIKE STRONGHOLDING ME AND TAKING THE BLANKETS  
  
**kagarot:** aggressive cuddling  
  
**hammer time:** i was freezing  
  
**OWARI** NO: did all three of you share that bed?  
  
**Nyancat:** lol yeah  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** they messed up with the rooming so instead of two beds, they only got one  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** i think they were too tired to bring it up to front desk so they suffered for the rest of the con lol  
  
**kagarot:** i should've bunked with the girls  
  
**kagarot:** i know iroha likes cuddling at least  
  
**Nyancat:** grow a pair of boobs first and then we'll talk  
  
**kagarot:** fsdfgdfgsfg  
  
**kagarot:** are you saying i should become my sister????  
  
**Nyancat:** i love rin  
  
**Nyancat:** but she's a blanket stealer  
  
**Nyancat:** i can't have two of those in my life  


* * *

**Need some LV? @ hammer time**

  
**Need some LV?:** hey hey you still mad?  
  
**hammer time:** mad about what?  
  
**Need some LV?:** bOY  
  
**Need some LV?:** about me flirting with miku???  
  
**Need some LV?:** i promise you that i'm crushing on roro already  
  
**Need some LV?:** so like no tension pls  
  
**hammer time:** what?  
  
**hammer time:** oh  
  
**hammer time:** no i know  
  
**hammer time:** you're too much of a dumbass to be a threat  
  
**Need some LV?:** o u c h  
  
**Need some LV?:** ok so what up?   
  
**Need some** **LV?** : you.....off today  
  
**hammer time:** i'm just tired  
  
**hammer time:** nbd   
  
**Need some** **LV?** : uh very big deal dude  
  
**Need some LV?:** come over tomorrow after your class k???  
  
**Need some LV?:** i'll buy you some apple fritters in exchange for some info  
  
**hammer time** : buy some coffee and i'll consider  
  
**Need some LV?** : aight  
  
**hammer time** : i see youtube's treating you well :p  
  
**Need some LV?** : make more videos so that they can do the same for you lmao  
  
**Need some LV?** : or you can finally join the aniv studio crew like????  
  
**Need some LV?** : mizki really REALLY wants to hang out with you  
  
**hammer time** : i'm not interested  
  
**Need some LV?** : </3  
  
**hammer time** : listen i gotta go someone's calling  
  
**Need some LV?** : ok bye   
  
**hammer time** _is offline_  


* * *

  
**kagarot** : what i was trying to say was that MAYBE no more cat girls?  
  
**Nyancat** : you're on thin fucking ice kagamine  
  
**kagarot** : it's food girls  
  
**OWARI NO** : actually it's shit boys now  
  
**The Token Brit** : the fuck  
  
**OWARI NO** : [BEHOLD](https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest/2018-09-18/late-night-the-genius-bakabon-anime-dreams-up-crappiest-dating-sim/.136953)  
  
**Nyancat** : fukase what the FUCK  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'm disappointed too  
  
**kagarot:** shit boys is right  
  
**Nyancat:**  @hammer time this should be your next video  
  
**The Token Brit:** oH?  
  
**The Token Brit:** ....  
  
**The Token** **Brit** : piko's offline???  
  
**OWARI NO:**  @space ranger is piko crying or smth  
  
**space ranger:** um not that i know of?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** he might've fallen asleep?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjen:** he has an exam tomorrow morning so it's better to leave him alone  
  
**Nyancat:** oh damn  
  
**Nyancat:** i wanted him to say "anime was a mistake" like he did for this recent show he watched??  
  
**kagarot** : oH HAND SHAKERS YEAH  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : just seeing the name gives me a headache and whiplash  
  
**OWARI NO** : ngl i felt like wearing sunglasses AND taking painkillers wouldn't help  
  
**Nyancat** : didn't you do both??  
  
**The Token Brit** : i tried the sunglasses thing but yeah didn't work lol  
  
**kagarot** : after the first episode, i couldn't lol  
  
**Nyancat** : bruh we all endured that hell but piko binged it for the sake of the viewers  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oof yeah  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i stayed on call with him but wound up sleeping half way  
  
**OWARI NO** : so pure too bad it was wasted on hand shakers  
  
**Nyancat** : aka cringey fetish central  
  
**kagarot** : The Incest Was UNCOMFORTABLE  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'd like to thank my parents for making me an only child  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : if you wanna talk about uncomfortable incest then i can bring up pupa  
  
**Nyancat** : ah yes the niche ccannibalism incest yum  
  
**kagarot** : nO IT HAD AN INTERESTING PREMISE LISTEN  
  
**The Token Brit** : you know what maybe len DOES have a secret imouto genre love  
  
**OWARI NO** : LEN SAY IT ISN'T SO  
  
**kagarot** : I JUST WANTED TO WATCH A HORROR AND THAT GOT RECOMMENDED GFS EFF DDFGSDF MIKU   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : perfect blue would've been a fine horror  
  
**kagarot** : we watched that like fifty times  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : BECAUSE IT'S REALLY GOOD  
  
**OWARI NO** : why do y'all like horror  
  
**OWARI NO** : gimme nice romcoms thanks  
  
**Nyancat** : nisekoi  
  
**OWARI NO** : listen i love love LOVE shaft but they added more padding to nisekoi than necessary lmao  
  
**The Token Brit** : should've focused more on ruri  
  
**Nyancat** : get over it  
  
**The Token Brit** : NEVER  
  
**kagarot** : marika is best girl case closed  
  
**OWARI NO** : raku and mako should've gotten together lmfao  
  
**Nyancat** : pretty sure there's a doujinshi of those two somewhere  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : but i want it animated???  
  
**The Token Brit** : go watch boku no pico  
  
**OWARI NO** : my gay ass would NEVER  
  
**Nyancat** : bruh boku no pick saved your gay ass be sure to thank it  
  
**Nyancat** : without it i wouldn't have known about the YOOOOOOOOO guy  
  
**kagarot** : our only saving grace for the shitshow of boku no pico  
  
**OWARI NO** : the only shit show i'm interested in is the anthropomorphic poop boys  
  
**hammer time** : tf???  
  
**hammer time** : anime was a fucking mistake  
  
**The Token Brit** : so talking about shitty things summons piko i see  
  
**Nyancat** : i'll make sure to keep that in mind  
  
**hammer time** : as if  
  
**kagarot** : make friends not foes  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : we should've ended it with the waifu war  
  
**The Token Brit** : y"all would lose  
  
**OWARI NO** : my only waifu is astolfo  
  
**hammer time** : fair  
  
**OWARI NO** : THE WEEB HAS SPOKEN I WIN  
  
**Nyancat** : gdi can't argue with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mystery person is V Flower! 
> 
> I'm writing flower as genderfluid but miku and piko will refer to flower as 'they/them' 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!!


	4. gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen: i'm gay and can't do math
> 
> Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen: you and piko are the only ones here who enjoy it :p
> 
> hammer time: they help with theories and analyses
> 
> The Token Brit: what a fucking nerd

**kagarot** : i just wanna say  
  
**kagarot** : what the hell was that noise  
  
**Nyancat** : dude it's 2am stop  
  
**kagarot** : yeah and it's the weekend no stops here  
  
**Nyancat** : ok fine what's going on?  
  
**kagarot** : i'm home alone yeah so  
  
**kagarot** : i know for sure rin and my parents aren't trying to scare me  
  
**Nyancat** : rin sucks at pranks and she'd fall over laughing before getting anything done  
  
**kagarot** : hnnnnng  
  
**kagarot** : @everyone hi listen i'm sorry for disturbing everyone's already terrible sleep cycle bUT CAN SOMEONE PLEASE COME OVER AND SLEEP WITH ME  
  
**OWARI NO** : oof i can smell the desperation to get l a i d  
  
**The Token Brit** : no thanks lol  
  
**kagarot** : nO GUYS I'M SERIOUS  
  
**kagarot** : where's miku???   
  
**kagarot** : i know SHE'D come over and protect me  
  
**Nyancat** : you leave my girl alone and fend off the demon by your own damn self  
  
**kagarot** : I'M SCARED  
  
**kagarot** : SOMETHING MADE A NOISE  
  
**kagarot** : OKAY CAN YOU GUYS JUST DISTRACT ME I'M GONNA LOCK MY DOOR NOW  
  
**Nyancat** : dude i wanna sleep so i'm putting this on mute  
  
**kagarot** : IROHA PLS  
  
**OWARI NO** : we can go on voice chat?  
  
**The Token Brit** : idk guys  
  
**The Token Brit** : i'm nearly done with this paper and all i wanna do is sleep  
  
**kagarot** : ;;;;;  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : @kagarot what does it sound like?  
  
**kagarot** : omg angel  
  
**kagarot** : creaking and thuds  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : might just be the house settling  
  
**kagarot** : i wish i had your level of rationale  
  
**kagarot** : but my heart's beating too much for me to listen to my logical side  
  
**OWARI NO** : chill out len  
  
**OWARI NO** : you're just freaked bc you're home alone  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : paranoia hits the loners  
  
**Need some LV?** : that sounds like a great verse for my upcoming emo punk band  
  
**Need some LV?** : miku quit your day job. Join my emo band.  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : that's too much black and leather for me  
  
**Need some LV?** : you'd look super hot though  
  
**OWARI NO** : um what about me  
  
**Need some LV?** : L O L i haven't seen a pic of you but i bet you're gorgeous  
  
**OWARI NO** : o h  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'll be real with you  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'm actually flustered rn bc i didn't expect that  
  
**kagarot** : fukase wtf i say you're beautiful all the time  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : me too!!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : ROFL  
  
**Need some LV?** : y'all lack the charisma of a famous person   
  
**The Token Brit** : there will be no rofling in this day and age  
  
**Nyancat** : what time period am i in  
  
**Need some LV?** : XD  
  
**Nyancat** : WHAT TIMELINE IS THIS  
  
**kagarot** : omg iroha's losing her mind  
  
**The Token Brit** : leave the 2001 meme alone  
  
**Nyancat** : IT'S 2003 GDI OLIVER I'LL MAKE LESSON PLANS I SWEAR  
  
**The Token Brit** : WHY ARE YOU WEIRDLY KNOWLEDGEABLE ABOUT MEME YEARS???  
  
**Nyancat** : BECAUSE I DON'T STUDY  
  
**kagarot** : IROHA????  
  
**Nyancat** : kidding  
  
**Nyancat** : i study with miku and miki  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : no she doesn't  
  
**Nyancat** : with rin  
  
**kagarot** : rin doesn't attend the same college????  
  
**Nyancat** : with other people  
  
**OWARI NO** : you have other friends???  
  
**Nyancat** : I DO WTF I CAN MAKE FRIENDS  
  
**Nyancat** : screw nyall im going to sleep  
  
_**Nyancat** is offline_  
  
**Need some LV?** : you guys are loads of fun lolol it makes me wanna hack into every server yall are in  
  
**OWARI NO** : 707???  
  
**Need some LV?** : eyy mysme buddy!!!  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ehe i got fukase to play it and we're working on a 707 cosplay for him ♡  
  
**Need some LV?** : oh no  
  
**Need some LV?** : HE'S GONNA BE HOT  
  
**OWARI NO** : FHSJFKSHFGHSFGDFGG  
  
**kagarot** : whOA HEY THERE SLOW DOWN  
  
**kagarot** : JUST BC YOU'RE A FAMOUS YOUTUBER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE THE MOVES ON MY MAN!!!!!  
  
**OWARI NO** : O MGNO OO LEN PLEA SE  
  
**Need some LV?** : some competition is nice  
  
**Need some LV?** : but can you handle a star?  
  
**kagarot** : YOU'LL BE A FALLING ONE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU  
  
**Need some LV?** : LOL  
  
**Need some LV?** : man miku you have some awesome friends  
  
**Need some LV?** : i'm super jazzed you added me here  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you wouldn't stop bugging me hmph  
  
**Need some LV?** : because you're #1  
  
**OWARI NO** : that explains her discord name lol  
  
**Need some LV?** : yeah lol i kept calling her #1 in a different server and i guess she took to it  
  
**Need some LV?** : btw can you guys guess what mine's from?  
  
**Need some LV?** : here's a hint: it's from my favorite video game lp series  
  
**OWARI NO** : undertale?  
  
**Need some LV?** : bingo!!!!!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : take one of my pellets of friendship as a reward  
  
**OWARI NO** : oh boy!!!!  
  
**kagarot** : ohh bc flower  
  
**kagarot** : flowey  
  
**kagarot** : nice  
  
**Need some LV?** : lol yeah  
  
**Need some LV?** : you guys are p cool  
  
**Need some LV?** : you should join my streams sometime  
  
**OWARI NO** : will roro be there?  
  
**Need some LV?** : UM WOW?  
  
**Need some LV?** : i am RIGHT HERE  
  
**OWARI NO** : FHSJFJSFGDSF SORRY IT WAS REFLEX  
  
**Need some LV?** : FLEX THIS  
  
**Need some LV?** _added_ **VY66**  
  
**Need some LV?** : welcome!!  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : omg flower??? ASK FIRST  
  
**Need some LV?** : SHIT SORRY I WAS HEATED  
  
**VY66** : um?  
  
**Need some LV?** : SORRY RORO BBY  
  
**VY66** : ah flower.  
  
**VY66** : i see. is this the new server you were invited to join?  
  
**VY66** : while i'm fine with you socializing, it's very bothersome to randomly add me without my consent.  
  
**VY66** : @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen please forgive me for my intrusion. I hope to not be a bother in the future.  
  
**OWARI NO** : omf  
  
**OWARI NO** : is this real???  
  
**VY66** : oh, hello.  
  
**VY66** : forgive my coworker.  
  
**VY66** : i'm sure they were being unreasonable.  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : no need to be formal!!!! We're around the same age here!  
  
**VY66** : i must apologize. I'm still in work mode so the formalities will stick until further notice.  
  
**kagarot** : ?  
  
**kagarot** : i go to the bathroom and we get a new person??  
  
**Need some LV?** : lmao sorry len i added roro without thinking  
  
**kagarot** : i'm cool with it!!!  
  
**kagarot** : but like i bet anyone would be confused  
  
**VY66** : it's unfortunate but i'm used to the whims of flower.  
  
**Need some LV?** : just say you love meeeee  
  
**VY66** : i wouldn't call this love.  
  
**VY66** : fondness, perhaps, but love is pushing it.  
  
**OWARI NO** : oH SHIT  
  
**The Token Brit** : wow i'm glad i checked on the chat when i did LMAO  
  
**Need some LV?** : </3?????  
  
**VY66** : i believe i over stayed my welcome.  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : it's ok!!!  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : it's fun seeing you guys talk to each other besides some of the people here are fans of you  
  
**VY66** : is that so? Hello. I would've hoped for a better impression, but it seems that it's not going to happen.  
  
**OWARI NO** : NO NO IT'S PERFECTLY FINE OMG JUST DON'T SCROLL UP TO SEE ME BEING EMBARRASSING  
  
**Need some LV?** : LOL i'll send you screenshots tomorrow roro  
  
**OWARI NO** : FLOWER NO!!!!!!  
  
**kagarot** : i can dm some  
  
**OWARI NO** : LENF JFKSKFKSIAGD  
  
**OWARI NO** : STOPDHFJFKAJSG  
  
**Need some LV?** : iroha was right  
  
**Need some LV?** : messing with fukase IS a lot of fun lollllll  
  
**kagarot** : it's always a good time lol  
  
**OWARI NO** : TRAITOR  
  
**kagarot** : when my lgbtbcpc isn't around, it means i gotta pick up her work  
  
**OWARI NO** : NO?????   
  
**kagarot** : or sometimes i just wanna mess with you :3c  
  
**OWARI NO** : this is not the shoujo shounen ai moment i wanted  
  
**OWARI NO** : where's my love triangle with the pretty boy prince on a white horse and the hot bad boy antihero???   
  
**Need some LV?** : r00d i'm right here  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : which one are you?  
  
**Need some LV?** : the horse  
  
**The Token Brit** : honestly with the way things are going the series is going to be cancelled before the love triangle has a chance to happen  
  
**The Token Brit** : episode 1? Trash  
  
**OWARI NO** : YO STOP BEING MEAN TO ME  
  
**The Token Brit** : I'm not being mean  
  
**The Token Brit** : I'm just helping len out by entertaining him  
  
**kagarot** : oh don't use me like that  
  
**kagarot** : i won't lie though it's helping me calm down lol  
  
**VY66** : oh? Is there something amiss? @kagarot  
  
**kagarot** : ;;;;;  
  
**kagarot** : uh yeah actually i heard some noise downstairs like an hour ago and i got too scared to fall asleep  
  
**Need some LV?** : you went to the bathroom just fine though  
  
**kagarot** : i have a private one  
  
**Need some LV?** : what kind of rich person bs is this  
  
**OWARI NO** : he lives on top of a garage  
  
**Need some LV?** : by private do you mean you pissed out the window?  
  
**VY66** : flower that's incredibly rude!  
  
**kagarot** : that wouldn't be very private???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : anyway...aren't you fine now?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you went to the bathroom by yourself  
  
**kagarot** : fukase kept me company by humming while i put myself on mute  
  
**OWARI NO** : ye we're in the general vc if anyone wants to join  
  
**Need some LV?** : ooo i wanna!!!!   
  
**Need some LV?** : though i gotta save my voice for the upcoming stream  
  
**Need some LV?** : is there a voice chat text channel on here?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oh i can make one right now!  
  
**VY66** : try not to stay up too late.  
  
**Need some LV?** : i don't wanna hear that from mr. i'm gonna stay up at 5am to finish editing this one video  
  
**VY66** : it's my job.  
  
**Need some LV?** : nu uh  
  
**VY66** : it is. And while i would typically play along with such childishness, i must go.  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : it was nice meeting you!!! But plsssss get some rest!!  
  
**OWARI NO** : yeah!!! Your videos are always top notch so rest easy man!!!!  
  
**kagarot** : ^^^^  
  
**VY66** : oh... you're all very supportive and kind. Thank you. I hope you're all able to join our charity stream coming up soon. I'll make sure to make a shout out.  
  
**OWARI NO** : OMG CAN... CAN YOU SAY 'GOOD NIGHT FUKASE?'  
  
**The Token Brit** : don't  
  
**The Token Brit** : he's gonna use it as some creepy lullaby remix  
  
**OWARI NO** : EHSJFKFKSDGSFF I WOULDN'T  
  
**VY66** : if you donate a certain amount i can send a voice clip through discord.  
  
**Need some LV?** : fukase made the LOUDEST squeal i've ever heard a guy make  
  
**OWARI NO** : I'LL MAKE MONEY SOMEHOW  
  
**kagarot** : BABE I CAN SAY GOOD NIGHT TO YOU ANY TIME FOR FREE WTF  
  
**OWARI NO** : F UC K HE'S ACTUALLY YELLING AT ME IN VOICE CHAT  
  
**Need some LV?** : tfw roro causes another couple fight  
  
**VY66** : i have never.  
  
**Need some LV?** : oh you sweet summer child...  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i wouldn't be surprised tbh  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : a lot of fans have crushes on roro (exhibit a: fukase) so there's bound to be some in fighting lmao  
  
**VY66** : oh. Um. I never realized that happened in the community. I should apologize immediately.  
  
**Need some LV?** : omfg nO IT'S ALL PLAYFUL YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT  
  
**VY66** : surely there is something i can do to ease the fighting.  
  
**Need some LV?** : play an otome or a bl and read lines aloud  
  
**OWARI NO** : oH GOD TAKE MY HOUSE FOR YOUR CHARITY I DON'T NEED IT  
  
**kagarot** : ddgdfgddfg bBY NO YOU HAVE A FAMILY WHO ALSO LIVES IN IT  
  
**OWARI NO** : YOU CAN TAKE THEM TOO  
  
**VY66** : haha you're very funny, fukase. Your support is more than enough. Please don't auction off your living space and family.  
  
**Need some LV?** : fukase effin died  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : r i p  
  
**VY66** : oh dear.  
  
**VY66** : oh it's already 4am...  
  
**VY66** : it's been a pleasure meeting and talking to all of you but i must go.  
  
**VY66** : i still have editing left to do.  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : good luck!  
  
**VY66** : thank you.   
  
**VY66** : well then.   
  
**VY66** _has left the server._  
  
**Need some LV?** : i love that man  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : careful lmao i think fukase might fight you for him  
  
**OWARI NO** : y'all i'm so gay for him  
  
**OWARI NO** : HE SENT ME A FRIEND REQUEST I'M FUCKIN DYING SQUIRTLE  
  
**Need some LV?** : lolol pretty sure fukase fell down and started giggling to himself  
  
**Need some LV?** : yeah he's gone LOL  
  
**kagarot** : fukase you useless gay get the hell up  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oof it's already 4am and we gotta get to sleep some time  
  
**Need some LV?** : yeah i think we're ending the call now  
  
**kagarot** : yeah  
  
**kagarot** : fukase can figure out that he's alone thanks for sticking with me flower!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : npnp lol  
  
**Need some LV?** : thanks for the music recs!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : now i can jam out to new stuff when i gotta do long drives  
  
**kagarot** : np always fun to spread the niche stuff i listen too  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : len i'm RIGHT HERE  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : smh get out of my band  
  
**kagarot** : OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN MIKU ♡♡♡♡  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : m e h okay go sleep now  
  
**Need some LV?** : yes maaaam  
  
**kagarot** : alright mommmm  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** _is offline_  
  
**Need some LV?** _is offline_  
  
**kagarot** _is offline_  
  
**OWARI NO** : ...yall wtf this is homophobic  
  
**The Token Brit** : whoops night  
  
**OWARI NO** : oliver!!! You're still here!!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : lmao nah i just finished the paper so i'm gonna pass out  
  
**OWARI NO** : BBY NOOOO  
  
**The Token Brit** _is offline_  
  
**OWARI NO** : YOU GUYS SUCK HMPH  
  


* * *

  
**hammer time** : why the hell were you all up that late?  
  
**kagarot** : fear paranoia anxiety  
  
**kagarot** : pick your favorite one  
  
**hammer time** : you're excused  
  
**kagarot** : ♡  
  
**The Token Brit** : i was writing a paper  
  
**hammer time** : fine excused  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeeeee  
  
**Nyancat** : len woke me up but i fell back asleep  
  
**hammer time** : hmm...alright but you're on thin fucking ice  
  
**Nyancat** : heck  
  
**hammer time** : don't push it  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : why tf are you being a hypocrite??? You stayed up too???  
  
**hammer time** : lies  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** :  _we were talking to each other last night_  
  
**Need some LV?** : it's true  
  
**Need some LV?** : i sent you a joke and you told me to fuck off  
  
**hammer time** : you sent me a fucking jump scare  
  
**Need some LV?** : yeah  
  
**Need some LV?** : it made ME laugh and that's all that matters lol  
  
**hammer time** : fuck off  
  
**Need some LV?** : wow it's like it was last night all over again  
  
**kagarot** : late night excursions i see  
  
**hammer time** : don't ruin your pardon kagamine  
  
**kagarot** : bruh???  
  
**hammer time** : i know why I'M up but why is everyone up so early  
  
**Need some LV?** : work lol  
  
**Nyancat** : it's noon?  
  
**The Token Brit** : that's early for piko lmao  
  
**kagarot** : i just woke up and took a phone call  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : fukase must be passed out  
  
**hammer time** : that's what happens when you talk to flower when they're trying to flirt with a brick wall  
  
**Need some LV?** : don't talk about my not yet bf like that  
  
**hammer time** : you have a better chance with a brick wall  
  
**Need some LV?** : p i k o  
  
**Nyancat** : savage today huh pikochu?  
  
**Need some LV?** : especially towards your best buddy flowey  
  
**kagarot** : tfw aniv studios is taking your mans one by one  
  
**The Token Brit** : wait take me too i feel left out  
  
**kagarot** : OLIVER????  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you might like mizki  
  
**Need some LV?** : oh yeah yeah mizmiz is cool  
  
**hammer time** : she's annoying  
  
**kagarot** : omg  
  
**Need some LV?** : LMAO okay you got my girl mizki all wrong bruh  
  
**Nyancat** : ooo story time?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : mizki's fine!!!   
  
**hammer time** : she jumped me at a convention where we met up with flower and dragged me away from them  
  
**Nyancat** : oh shit piko got kidnapped  
  
**hammer time** : i'm an adult not a kid  
  
**Nyancat** : you don't look it  
  
**hammer time** : point is i got fucking abducted  
  
**Need some LV?** : piko's putting this way out of proportion omg  
  
**Need some LV?** : mizki can get overly affectionate so she hugged piko and dragged him into an anituber group photo  
  
**kagarot** : oof physical contact and piko go as well as miku and math  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i'm gay and can't do math  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you and piko are the only ones here who enjoy it :p  
  
**hammer time** : they help with theories and analyses  
  
**The Token Brit** : what a fucking nerd  
  
**Nyancat** : oliver you stayed up until 4 to write a paper that's due next month  
  
**The Token Brit** : why do you only remember the weird things about me?  
  
**Nyancat** : your defining traits include fucking spiders and being a fucking nerd  
  
**Need some LV?** : i wasn't aware that there were some freaky things going on here  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : FHSJFJFSDF GUYS HE DOESN'T DO THAT  
  
**Nyancat** : GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : HE NEVER ATE THE SPIDER  
  
**hammer time** : we need the actual story for that some day like i wanna believe in the kinky shit but miku's gonna have an aneurysm  
  
**kagarot** : guess who got take ouuuut and oof we're back on the spider stuff again?  
  
**Need some LV?** : wait is oliver like octa from drakengard 3 and just put stuff in his crack because he REALLY likes sex?  
  
**hammer time** : flowER NO  
  
**The Token Brit** : like the who from the what tO THE WHAT DOES THAT DUDE DO???  
  
**kagarot** : isn't drakengard 3 the one with those flying cannibal babies?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i think that's the first game  
  
**kagarot** : wait then which one's the one with the guy voiced by jamieson price and the gay skeleton???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : that's nier  
  
**Nyancat** : oh yeah that has the sequel with the hot blind fold lady  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : that's nier automata  
  
**The Token Brit** : what the frick frack is frackening???  
  
**Need some LV?** : LOL  
  
**Need some LV?** : do you not play video games buddy?  
  
**The Token Brit** : i have too much on my plate and not enough cash  
  
**The Token Brit** : also piko never lends me his games  
  
**hammer time** : I ONLY HAVE THE DIGITAL COPIES  
  
**Need some LV?** : tsk  
  
**Need some LV?** : all good buddy just come over to my place or i can bring my stuff over to piko's  
  
**Nyancat** : bring over the good kush  
  
**hammer time** : how can it be good when it's coming from a dollar store  
  
**kagarot** : i feel like that was a burn  
  
**Nyancat** : LMAO YEAH IT WAS   
  
**Need some LV?** : </3  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : poor flower you can't howdy your way out of this  
  
**Need some LV?** : CRYING  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oh look at the time;;; bbl!!  
  
**Nyancat** : okayyy  
  
**kagarot** : see ya  
  
**Need some LV?** : mamiku is gone now hurry and tell us the spider story  
  
**The Token Brit** : LOL flower you're a good time  
  
**Need some LV?** : ♡♡♡♡♡  
  
**Nyancat** : do we REALLY wanna know??  
  
**The Token Brit** : nah LMAO i ain't telling you guys the story  
  
**The Token Brit** : I AM MYSTERY  
  
**The Token Brit** : I AM THE NIGHT  
  
**The Token Brit** : I AM   
  
**hammer time** : a furry just like your mom  
  
**The Token Brit** : PIKO NO NOT AGAIN  
  
**Nyancat** : piko's on fire today l m a o  
  
**kagarot** : it's lit up in here  
  
**Nyancat** : OH GOD EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE  
  
**The Token Brit** : no iroha it's LIT  
  
**Nyancat** : everything's lit up?  
  
**hammer time** : you guys are so stupid   
  
**Nyancat** : you light a fire in my heart piko  
  
**kagarot** : in my soul even  
  
**OWARI NO** _is online_  
  
**OWARI NO** : what up sluts i r i s e  
  
**Nyancat** : party's over let's go  
  
**OWARI NO** : iro bby not like this  
  
**OWARI NO** : HOWEVER nothing can bring me down today!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : sounds like a challenge  
  
**The Token Brit** : i love challenges  
  
**kagarot** : leave my man alone y'all  
  
**OWARI NO** : thank you len ♡♡♡♡  
  
**kagarot** : ♡♡♡  
  
**Need some LV?** : something good happen?  
  
**OWARI NO** : yeeee miku's coming over todayyy  
  
**Need some LV?** : ooo la la  
  
**Need some LV?** : fukase is getting taken by everyone but len

**kagarot** : nooooOOOOO

**kagarot** : flower bby  
  
**kagarot** : my heart can't take this  
  
**OWARI NO** : lmaooo nah she's coming over so we can work on our cosplay stuff  
  
**Need some LV?** : pics pls!!! I wanna see 707  
  
**OWARI NO** : idk if we're that far into the cosplay stuff yet but when we are i'll send progress pics!  
  
**Nyancat** : ngl i'm in firm belief that in another life if fukase wasn't gay then he would be dating miku  
  
**OWARI NO** : fjsjfgsfgsfg????  
  
**Need some LV?** : OOOO??? do you think about that kind of stuff a lot iroha?  
  
**Nyancat** : ehh kinda??   
  
**Nyancat** : the mind tends to wander during a boring class like i got aus for our little group  
  
**Need some LV?** : ammmmm i included?  
  
**Nyancat** : not yet i gotta rework some aus to fit you in somewhere  
  
**Need some LV?** : I'm touched ♡♡♡  
  
**OWARI NO** : don't be  
  
**kagarot** : tell them about the super sentai one  
  
**The Token Brit** : i better be the blue ranger that color brings out my eyes  
  
**OWARI NO** : i call red ranger  
  
**Nyancat** : b i t c h I'm the red ranger  
  
**OWARI NO** : you'd be the pink one bc of your hair  
  
**Nyancat** : nu uh besides miki's the pink one  
  
**kagarot** : i'm the yellow one, miku's the green one  
  
**OWARI NO** : there's a green ranger?  
  
**kagarot** : yeah tommy  
  
**OWARI NO** : oh shit you right  
  
**Need some LV?** : wait isn't this super sentai???   
  
**Nyancat** : nah power rangers len was just being a weeb  
  
**kagarot** : my b  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'm pretty sure tommy is the reason i realized i was gay  
  
**Nyancat** : you were always gay but muscle pony tail brought it out of you huh  
  
**OWARI NO** : l m a o nah when he was a teacher in dino thunder  
  
**kagarot** : he aged REALLY well  
  
**Nyancat** : ngl i'd tap that if i were half as straight as oliver  
  
**The Token Brit** : iroha s t o p  
  
**Nyancat** : listen you gotta stay with your brand  
  
**Nyancat** : you're our token straight guy  
  
**Need some LV?** : o m f g  
  
**The Token Brit** : i have too many tokens  
  
**The Token Brit** : can i play any of the arcade games with these tokens??  
  
**Nyancat** : i accept no tokens from you  
  
**kagarot** : speaking of tokens, we should go to the barcade some time  
  
**The Token Brit** : lollll sure i'd love to watch piko get drunk and shit talk about bunch of casual gamers  
  
**hammer time** : i'm not allowed to drink more than two servings  
  
**hammer time** : miki has to monitor my intake :/  
  
**kagarot** : oh thank goodness tbh you get wayyy too worked up when drunk  
  
**hammer time** : those assholes had it coming  
  
**Nyancat** : lmao dude all they said was that they thought you were a girl  
  
**hammer time** : THEY THOUGHT WRONG  
  
**The Token Brit** : it'll be okay piko-chan  
  
**hammer time** : hey oliver  
  
**hammer time** : i'll lend you a game right now  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh that sounds threatening  
  
**kagarot** : run britboy  
  
**Nyancat** : piko gonna give it to ya  
  
**The Token Brit** : .......piko what the FUCK IS THIS BARA YAOI BULLSHIT YOU JUST SENT ME  
  
**Need some LV?** : OH SHHHHHHHHIIIIIII PIKO DID YOU ACTUALLY CHECK THAT MOUNTAIN GAME OUT????  
  
**Nyancat** : piko what the fuck did you send????  
  
**The Token Brit** : WHAT SIDE OF THE INTERNET DO YOU GO ON BC DON'T EVER COME BACK  
  
**hammer time** : some person told me about it  
  
**Need some LV?** : mizki  
  
**hammer time** : bc i mentioned that i wanted to do a list of obscure dating sims  
  
**The Token Brit** : don't tell me you played it  
  
**hammer time** : believe me when i say that that isn't the worst one in the list of stuff i found  
  
**The Token Brit** : I'm gonna go lay down  
  
**Nyancat** : bring the bara men with you  
  
**The Token Brit** : I HATE THIS FAMILY  
  
**kagarot** : what other dating sims did you find?  
  
**Nyancat** : hatoful boyfriend on the list?  
  
**hammer time** : nah that was a solid game and just about anyone interested in dating sims knows about it anyway  
  
**hammer time** : i'll add it as an honorable mention though   
  
**Nyancat** : good bc my biker bird wife azami deserves the best  
  
**hammer time** : there's this nic cage dating sim and it's Uncomfortable  
  
**hammer time** : the worst five minutes of my fucking life  
  
**Nyancat** : can you be a let's player already so i can see the suffering any time i want  
  
**hammer time** : i'll never give you the satisfaction  
  
**Nyancat** : i tried  
  
**Need some LV?** : i agree with iroha!!! You can join aniv!!!!!!  
  
**hammer time** : no  
  
**kagarot** : STOP TAKING MY MANS  
  
**Need some LV?** : try and stop me >:3  
  
**hammer time** : there's also this weird cricket one..so maybe oliver would like it  
  
**The Token Brit** : NO  
  
**Nyancat** : HOLY SHIT YOU JUST FOUND THE PERFECT GAME FOR OUR RESIDENT SPIDER FUCKER  
  
**The Token Brit** : NO!!! NO HE DIDN'T  
  
**hammer time** : i'll send you a bunch of games oliver so you don't need to borrow anything from flower  
  
**space ranger** _is online_  
  
**space ranger** : piko wtf  
  
**Nyancat** : mikiiiiii!!!!  
  
**kagarot** : miki!!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh thank GOD the good one is here  
  
**space ranger** : hey everyone! Sorry i haven't been online most of the weekend   
  
**space ranger** : i had a lab report to finish aha;;  
  
**Nyancat** : np np   
  
**Nyancat** : taking a break in the mean time?  
  
**hammer time** : uhh??? Is no one going to mention how she immediately went 'piko wtf'???   
  
**Nyancat** : we do that on a daily basis it's old news buddy  
  
**hammer time** : this family sucks  
  
**space ranger** : yeah haha i was gonna go make a snack for myself! @hammer time do you want anything?   
  
**hammer time** : nah i'm good  
  
**space ranger** : you haven't eaten at all today and it's almost 3!!  
  
**Nyancat** : piko wtf go eat  
  
**kagarot** : nani??? Piko bby go sustain yourself  
  
**hammer time** : i will later  
  
**hammer time** : i wanna finish editing this video  
  
**space ranger** : i'll bring up some rice crackers for you okay?  
  
**hammer time** : can you bring some coffee too?  
  
**space ranger** : nope i saw how much lighter the instant coffee is weighing so i  _know_  you haven't slept yet  
  
**hammer time** : gdi miki you don't even drink coffee  
  
**kagarot** : piko are you ok  
  
**Nyancat** : after years of knowing him idk if he's ever been  
  
**hammer time** : i'll take a nap later  
  
**kagarot** : i'm gonna tell miku >:(  
  
**hammer time** : </3  
  
**kagarot** : no wait bby i won't!!!!!!!;;;  
  
**hammer time** : ♡  
  
**kagarot** : ♡  
  
**Nyancat** : kagamine you are weak and natural selection is coming for you  
  
**kagarot** : charles darwin can kiss my ass   
  
**Nyancat** : he did  
  
**Nyancat** : last night  
  
**Nyancat** : why do you think the house creaked so much  
  
**kagarot** : iroha shut up fsffsghsgfgsfg  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still alive and kicking! happy new year!


	5. gamer's guide to dating (sims)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Token Brit: which anime girl did you self insert yourself in
> 
> kagarot: GJSJGFSF OLIVER NO!!!!!

**OWARI NO** : @Need some LV?  
  
**Need some LV?** : hello hello you caught me during break time   
  
**OWARI NO** : sent a picture  
  
**Need some LV?** : 707!!!! I'M SO GAY RN  
  
**OWARI NO** : FFGDFGGSFG THANKS MIKU HELPED WITH THE MAKE UP  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i think you mean  _did the make up for you_  
  
**OWARI NO** : u right bb i'm sorry  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ♡♡♡  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : I'm pretty proud of it tbh i hope i can improve it by the next con  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'll brush up on my korean so that i can make the fans swoon  
  
**Need some LV?** : you're making me swoon rn ♡×♡  
  
**OWARI NO** : ;))))  
  
**kagarot** : wtf is this blatant flirting in my house?  
  
**OWARI NO** : WAIT LEN IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE  
  
**Need some LV?** : it's exactly what it looks ike stop playing  
  
**kagarot** : firstly u look hot babe v gorgeous  
  
**OWARI NO** : FSFGDGGDDF THANFKGKGKGSKFG  
  
**kagarot** : secondly goddess tier makeup skills mikumiku  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : always good to be appreciated uwu  
  
**kagarot** : thirdly i'M GONNA PLUCK YOU FROM YOUR ROOTS FLOWER IF YOU TRY TO STEAL MY MAN ONE MORE TIME!!!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : we can make this a poly thing idm  
  
**kagarot** : DFGSFGGSFG  
  
**OWARI NO** : HOLY SHIT GJDJGKGH  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : flower pls no that's too much stimulus for them  
  
**Need some LV?** : ooooooo monogamy huh but i don't wanna be part of a love triangle :(  
  
**kagarot** : ssstTTOP  
  
**Need some LV?** : they're the wooooorst  
  
**Need some LV?** : pretty sure we could ot3 it up in here  
  
**kagarot** : what happened to you piko and miku >:( are you cheating on my sweet miku and tsun piko?!??!  
  
**Need some LV?** : T S U N  
  
**Need some LV?** : i'm a kuudere lover i'm not about the tsun laifu it ain't my waifu  
  
**kagarot** : you about to get a knaifu  
  
**Need some LV?** : swiper no swifu  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : yandelen confirmed  
  
**kagarot** : did  
  
**kagarot** : did you just combine my name with yandere  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : sure did whatcha gonna do about it????  
  
**kagarot** : CRY  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : o-oh i'm sorry lenlen  
  
**kagarot** : r-really?!  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : nah not really  
  
**OWARI NO** : you cry at the drop of a hat  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : mhmmm  
  
**kagarot** : NO I DON'T???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : len   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : bby  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you were bawling when that adoption animal shelter commercial was playing  
  
**kagarot** : IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL IS A VERY EMOTIONAL SONG!!!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : i wish i didn't have to go so i can see this roast show  
  
**Need some LV?** : but duty calls  
  
**OWARI NO** : we've got tons of stories so don't you worry about missing out on anything lol  
  
**kagarot** : FUKASE WTFFHDJFKGLSFH???.  
  
**Need some LV?** : just consider the ot3 ;))  
  
**Need some LV?** _is on Do Not Disturb_  
  
**kagarot** : so are you two hanging out rn?  
  
**OWARI NO** : ye  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : yep  
  
**kagarot** : didn't even invite me :(((  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you wanna be yoosung to fukase's 707?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i wanna keep practicing cosplay make up tutorials lol  
  
**kagarot** : ....k  
  
**OWARI NO** : MY SHIP IS GONNA SAIL IN THE NEXT CON   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : come over to my place!!  
  
**kagarot** : be there in twenty!  
  
\--  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : sent a photo  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : I'M SO PROUD OF MY WORK SO @everyone  
  
**Nyancat** : ok that's not allowed???  
  
**Nyancat** : the gay bois aren't allowed to look THIS GOOD  
  
**Nyancat** : y'all got my lesbian heart s w o o n i n g  
  
**The Token Brit** : i can't believe they went kpop on me  
  
**hammer time** : i hate this  
  
**OWARI NO** : does it get your bi heart racing???  
  
**hammer time** : fuck you  
  
**OWARI NO** : bby be our zen??  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : !!!!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : HOLY SHIT???  
  
**The Token Brit** : piko got proposplayed  
  
**The Token Brit** : cosproposed  
  
**Nyancat** : sound it out  
  
**The Token Brit** : engayed  
  
**Nyancat** : not what i expected but welcome back buddy  
  
**The Token Brit** : thanks  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : PIKO PLEASE??? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
**OWARI NO** : LISTEN TO MOM PLS DAD  
  
**Nyancat** : ooooooooooOOOOOOO???  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : PLEEEEASE YOU EVEN HAVE RED COLORED EYE CONTACTS   
  
**The Token Brit** : icfb that miku's trying to invite people into the cult  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** _changed the server name to Welcome to my twisted Mysme Cult_  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : can't escape bUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT  
  
**Nyancat** : MIKU I CAN'T GO BACK  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : YES YOU CAN  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : come onnnnnnnn  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you still didn't do ray's route!!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : gdhfjkgsfg i knowwwwww  
  
**The Token Brit** : love how iroha treats 2d guys right and yet  
  
**Nyancat** : they don't say stupid stuff like you  
  
**The Token Brit** : that cuts me deep  
  
**hammer time** : ehhhh  
  
**hammer time** : flower would be a better zen imo  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ....  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : oh shit you're right  
  
**OWARI NO** : mOM SAID A BAD WORD  
  
**OWARI NO** :  ~~ok though flower would be gorgeous as zen ilu dad~~  
  
**hammer time** : you're grounded  
  
**OWARI NO** : gdi  
  
**kagarot** : dad wait  
  
**kagarot** : sent a photo  
  
**kagarot** : am i pretty yet  
  
**hammer time** : you've been beautiful wtf kind of question is that  
  
**kagarot** : FJFKDKDGG I DIDN'T EXPECT A SWEET ANSWER WTF IS WRONG WITH  _YOU???_  
  
**kagarot** :  ~~there's nothing wrong with you i'm sorry i thought you were gonna scoff at me fjsjgkfsfg I'M SORRY PIKO LOVE YOU♡♡♡♡~~  
  
**hammer time** : i know len  
  
**hammer time** : you're not like FUKASE who decided that flower  _of all people_ is HOTTER than ME  
  
**OWARI NO** : ARE YOU GONNA BE ZEN OR NOT  
  
**Nyancat** : answer them piko   
  
**Nyancat** : answer and break his poor fragile gay heart  
  
**Nyancat** : i'll be here to sweep and incinerate the pieces   
  
**OWARI NO** : turn my heart into art  
  
**Nyancat** : oh no the cosplay makeup is making him  _STRONGER_  
  
**OWARI NO** : I WILL EMBODY 707'S CHARACTER AND MAKE MAMIKU PROUD  
  
**hammer time** : wouldn't i make a better... fuck uhh  
  
**hammer time** : some other guy who's not narcissistic  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : wait wait wait what about unknown??  
  
**OWARI NO** : TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**hammer time** : isn't he the emo goth guy  
  
**Nyancat** : that's perfect for you piko lmaoooo  
  
**The Token Brit** : the kpop is spreading  
  
**Nyancat** : it might do you some good to embrace it, britboi  
  
**The Token Brit** : i quite like living a free life rn  
  
**kagarot** : ugh yeah;;; they have it rough with all those rules  
  
**kagarot** : no dating?? no thanks  
  
**Nyancat** : are u trying to tell me u date  
  
**kagarot** : YEAH!!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : which anime girl did you self insert yourself in  
  
**kagarot** : GJSJGFSF OLIVER NO!!!!!  
  
**hammer time** : they're making a VR game for that I think   
  
**Nyancat** : oh yeah i think i saw that somewhere  
  
**Nyancat** : like you can actually screw an anime girl or something  
  
**hammer time** : yeah but i dunno anything beyond that  
  
**hammer time** : there's probably some anitubers that read into it  
  
**Nyancat** : careful going on that side of the internet we might not see you the same way again lmao  
  
**kagarot** : wtf..............  
  
**The Token Brit** : ....len......  
  
**kagarot** : OH GOD NO OLIVER IT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT THEY SAID  
  
**The Token Brit** : i meant it in a fanfic way but i dunno what you do at home  
  
**Nyancat** : LMAO  
  
**kagarot** : I'M GONNA GO I REFUSE TO BE THE BUTT OF A JOKE  
  
**Nyancat** : ah so it was some nice yaoi action instead  
  
**hammer time** : strap-ons exist though  
  
**kagarot** : DFDKKSKFGSF GOOD BYE  
  
**kagarot** _is Offline_  
  
**The Token Brit** : mayhaps we went too far for the lad  
  
**Nyancat** : was that english or britlish  
  
**The Token Brit** : it's the same thing but y'all keep forgetting the letter u in everything  
  
**Nyancat** : well coluuuur me disinterested   
  
**The Token Brit** : your spitefulness will be your downfall  
  
**Nyancat** : not if i kill it first  
  
**hammer time** : this got weird and confusing  
  
**Nyancat** : bruh we passed weird and confusing like five seconds ago  
  
**The Token Brit** : oof miku is NOT going to be happy about the nsfw chat   
  
**hammer time** : miku's the one who told me about that vr game  
  
**Nyancat** : wtf does she look at online  
  
**Nyancat** : @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen @Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i have been summoned?  
  
**Nyancat** : read above and answer some questions  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ooooh   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ok lmao so i was watching a bunch of anime related things and came across this video  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : and that's where i found out about that vr thing and told piko about it  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : japan's really weird but that might not be a bad idea???  
  
**hammer time** : but it'd hinder the plans to raise the declining birth rate  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : or it could give lower sexual related crime by satisfying the criminal's sexual urges  
  
**hammer time** : you can't assume that that'd be enough to sate someone's urges though??  
  
**hammer time** : like you can't expect your otome or galges to give you the actual dating experience  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : I'm not saying it'll give you experience but it'll introduce it!!!!! Also dating sims can give advice on how interactions can work out!!  
  
**hammer time** : miku wtf dating sims aren't all that helpful with actual dating??  
  
**Nyancat** : he says, as though he's dated  
  
**hammer time** : i'll kick your ass next tuesday nekomura  
  
**Nyancat** : are you asking me out bc you know i don't swing that way  
  
**OWARI NO** : o that was a heated argument  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : listen ok if otaku wanna have sex then they'll at least have an idea of what they're doing!!!  
  
**The Token Brit** : i went out for a minute and i see we're here for the bi monthly miku/piko debate  
  
**h** **ammer time** : they can go take an actual sex ed class  
  
**Nyancat** : omg can we move on from this already?  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:**  you make it seem like sex ed classes are available all the time???   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** there are some schools even in america that don't teach it unless you choose it as an elective  
  
**hammer time:** i'm not saying they're mandatory, im just saying that if they're really curious then they'd find a way  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen:** okay i get that but what i'm saying is that that's a good way to figure things out  
  
**hammer time** : then they can go to an adult shop wtf  
  
**The Token Brit:**  oh i do NOT like where this is going  
  
**hammer time:** we're all adults here come on  
  
**kagarot** _is Online  
_  
**Nyancat** : piko best retract that statement  
  
**kagarot** : ???  
  
**OWARI NO** : lenbby don't look!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : i actually agree with fukase lol  
  
**The Token Brit** : let the boy see his parents' true colours!!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : colors*  
  
**The Token Brit** : go get educated on different cultures  
  
**Nyancat** : oukay  
  
**The Token Brit** : i'm gonna fight you  
  
**Nyancat** : just try i'll throw you in the ocean with your tea  
  
**The Token Brit** : gdi iroha  
  
**kagarot** : omg.......;;;;  
  
**kagarot** : mom dad please don"t fight;;;;  
  
**OWARI NO** : you're upsetting len!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : i can't believe they're making len cry tsk tsk  
  
**The Token Brit** : uh oh  
  
**The Token Brit** : and then there's gonna be a custody battle  
  
**The Token Brit** : all bc of an anime sex toy  
  
**hammer time** : ....  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ...  
  
**OWARI NO** : you can hear the sound of glass shattering  
  
**Nyancat** : i really hope you guys realize how ridiculous it all actually is lmaoooo  
  
**hammer time** : ....shit  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : yeahhhh  
.... sorry piko i got weirdly passionate  
  
**hammer time** : uh no it's my bad i mean you never know with people  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : no no you're mostly right with dating sims not giving actual experience  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you don't learn unless you practice  
  
**hammer time** : well playing those games can give you a preview and help mentally prepare so...  
  
**kagarot** : wow these are couple goals  
  
**The Token Brit** : and now kiss  
  
**hammer time** : ...oliver check your dms  
  
**The Token Brit** : f u c k  
  
**Nyancat** : you pushed it bby like and subscribe for more of oliver's suffering  
  
**OWARI NO** : i'll subscribe twice  
  
**Need some LV?** : wow i missed A Lot  
  
**Need some LV?** : my eyes are too tired to read through all of this so is there a tl;dr thing here  
  
**hammer time** : shut the fuck up flower  
  
**Need some LV?** : drop the tsun act babe we're all poly here ;)  
  
**OWARI NO** : if you're willing to be zen for a mysme group cosplay i'll consider it--  
  
**Need some LV?** : cosplay???   
  
**Need some LV?** : never done it before so idk the steps  
  
**Need some LV?** : but i can be your zen and can get roro to be v ;)))))  
  
**Nyancat** : i didn't get a chance to talk to roro but from what i've watched he does strike me as a v  
  
**kagarot** : isn't juzen more popular than zenv??  
  
**Need some LV?** : lol i don't ship juzen or zenv i just like seeing roro disheveled  
  
**The Token Brit** : kinky  
  
**Need some LV?** : oliver knows what i'm about lololol  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : we were talking about cosplay and some other stuff i found on youtube nbd  
  
**Need some LV?** : imma take mamiku's word for it bc i'm dead tired lololol  
  
**hammer time** : go drop dead then  
  
**Need some LV?** : OUCH  
  
**Nyancat** : someone give flower a band aid   
  
**Nyancat** : they got hit by the Edge  
  
**OWARI NO** : Lmaoooo you should sleep soon tho  
  
**Need some LV?** : i will lol but i wanted y'all to know that our mario kart match is gonna happen over the weekend  
  
**Need some LV?** : sleepover at my place ya?  
  
**hammer time** : better buy me those apple fritters  
  
**Need some LV?** : you ate a whole box of those last time so imma cut you off  
  
**OWARI NO** : oh shit???   
  
**Nyancat** : i'm not one to be a prude or anything but are you okay with girls sleeping over???  
  
**Need some LV?** : yea ofc it's the aniv studio's house anyway lol  
  
**OWARI NO** : YOOO?????  
  
**OWARI NO** : will-- will roro be there?  
  
**kagarot** : icb that's the first question you ask  
  
**OWARI NO** : FJAKFHHFGGDG I'M SORRY  
  
**kagarot** : go get a glass of water  
  
**OWARI NO** : why???????  
  
**kagarot** : bc you're thirsty  
  
**OWARI NO** : LEN FKDKGKSFGHDG I'M SORRY BBY  
  
**Need some LV?** : unfortunately he won't be there!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : most of the members won't be here this weekend bc of some con or whatever lol  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : you didn't wanna go?  
  
**Need some LV?** : nahhh   
  
**Need some LV?** : i don't feel like sitting on a plane for three hours lmao i prefer local cons  
  
**hammer time** : ....  
  
**Nyancat** : piko you good?  
  
**Need some LV?** : mizki went with them LOL  
  
**hammer time** : alright then i'm good  
  
**OWARI NO** : omg is piko traumatized   
  
**OWARI NO** : you gonna be ok dad????  
  
**hammer time** : you're sure she'll be gone  
  
**Need some LV?** : LMAO YES I PROMISE  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjen** : that's too bad   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : i wanna talk to yanhe and luo some time!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : next time lol  
  
**OWARI NO** : I'm PUMPED then  
  
**OWARI NO** : show me your let's player secrets  
  
**Need some LV?** : oh bby i can show you what's under the sheets ;))  
  
**hammer time** : disappointment  
  
**Need some LV?** : FHSKFKSHFG FUCK O FF PIKO  
  
**OWARI NO** : DON'T WORRY BBY PIKO'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS  
  
**hammer time** : you found your zen  
  
**Need some LV?** : lmaooo well if miku wants to bring any of her goddess tier make up then sure lol we can do a cosplay test run  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : omg!! Yay!!!!!  
  
**Need some LV?** : @everyone you're invited to casa de aniv for the weekend!!  
  
**space ranger** _is online_  
  
**space ranger** : oh my i missed a lot  
  
**hammer time** : nah not much  
  
**space ranger** : you guys are having a sleep over this weekend?  
  
**Need some LV?** : yooo it's the big sis miki!!  
  
**space ranger** : hello flower!   
  
**Need some LV?** : you're invited too babe don't hold back now  
  
**space ranger** : i'd love to but i already made plans  
  
**The Token Brit** : are you saying you have other friends???????  
  
**space ranger** : yes i do actually!!!  
  
**hammer time** : is it kiyo?  
  
**space ranger** : wha-- piko hush!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : whoa whoa whOA  
  
**Nyancat** : is that the dude you met while volunteering??  
  
**space ranger** : uh no....absolutely not.....  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh i seeeeeee  
  
**The Token Brit** : our sweet summer child miki is all grown up  
  
**Nyancat** : i can't believe she's going on a daaaaaate  
  
**kagarot** : wtf guys miki and i dated before!!!!  
  
**Nyancat** : doesn't count skype boi  
  
**kagarot** : WE STILL DATED  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeah for like...a week  
  
**space ranger** : we dated longer than that!!  
  
**space ranger** : BUT ANYWAY THIS ISN'T A DATE  
  
**space ranger** : we're just going to see a movie  
  
**Nyancat** : a movie huh  
  
**space ranger** : yes....?  
  
**Nyancat** : in the dark. sitting next to each other. your senses heightened. closed proximity...  
  
**space ranger** : IROHA STOP FHSJFJGG!!!!  
  
**OWARI NO** : its ok miki i support you 100000%  
  
**OWARI NO** : but legit i don't think that's miki's style  
  
**The Token Brit** : yeah she's a pure one  
  
**OWARI NO** : hot makeout sessions in a public just doesn't fit her  
  
**space ranger** : i am RIGHT here  
  
**hammer time** : g u y s  _stop_  
  
**hammer time** : that's my cousin guys pls no more of this  
  
**space ranger** : thank you piko  
  
**hammer time** : no problem cousin  
  
**hammer time** : just remember to lock the door when auntie and uncle are around  
  
**hammer time** : they don't knock all the time  
  
**space ranger** : PIKO NO FHSKJDJGH  
  
**Need some LV?** : LMAO  
  
**OWARI NO** : holY SHIT   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : good luck on your date!!  
  
**space ranger** : it's NOT A DATE!!! WE'RE GOING WITH A GROUP   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : awwww  
  
**Nyancat** : oh oh and then he'll surprise you at the end by asking if you still wanna hang out more  
  
**The Token Brit** : is this a hallmark movie  
  
**Nyancat** : fanfiction  
  
**space ranger** : i'm gonna go now  
  
**hammer time** : oh wait  
  
**hammer time** : @space ranger  
  
**space ranger** : yes...?  
  
**hammer time** : i sent you something check your dms  
  
**space ranger** : ....  
  
**space ranger** : PIKO WTF?!?!?!?  
  
**The Token Brit** : it's nice being on this side of piko's bs  
  
**Nyancat** : im excited to know what he sent???  
  
**hammer time** : it's a practice test for mental preparation of the romantically inclined field of business  
  
**space ranger** : HE SENT ME A DATING SIM  
  
**hammer time** : mental prep to study   
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : aww you're putting it into practice  
  
**hammer time** : i mean you made a good point  
  
**Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen** : ♡♡♡♡  
  
**space ranger** : i hate it when you guys work together!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**OWARI NO** : i think it's kind of sweet lmao  
  
**The Token Brit** : stay strong miki  
  
**The Token Brit** : we're comrades, you and i  
  
**space ranger** : ...  
  
**Nyancat** : wait what was the dating sim?  
  
**hammer time** : hatoful boyfriend  
  
**Nyancat** : niiiiice  
  
**The Token Brit** : oh that's tame compared to the stuff he sent me  
  
**The Token Brit** : you got off easy comrade  
  
**space ranger** _is offline_  
  
**Need some LV?** : i felt that from here  
  
**The Token Brit** : she'll warm up to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy the semester is almost over and i'm trudging along

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah lol i love chat fics since back in my AIM days so i figure to try writing one out in my free time instead of updating other things lmao 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> key:
> 
> Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen - Miku  
> hammer time - Piko  
> space ranger - Miki  
> kagarot - Len  
> OWARI NO - Fukase  
> Nyancat - Iroha  
> The Token Brit - Oliver  
> Need some LV? - Flower


End file.
